


Kinktober Drabbles

by lilium_elendir



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Altar Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Assassin’s Festival, Barebacking, Bodyswap, Business AU, Demon!Ignis, Demonic Possession, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, First Kiss, Fluff, Gladnis, Ignis in a skirt and heels, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Lingerie, M/M, Priest!Gladio, Public Sex, Restraints, Scars, Sleepy Sex, Spanking, Spoilers, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Skip Gladnis, Versatile Gladnis, Voyeurism, Werewolf Sex, apron sex, underwater au, werewolf!Gladio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 27,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilium_elendir/pseuds/lilium_elendir
Summary: Welcome to a collection of Kinktober drabbles featuring Gladio and Ignis! These drabbles vary in length from incredibly short to somewhat long, and are pretty varied in nature.Prompts were fromhere on Tumblr.Happy Kinktober!Addendum; I decided a primer was in order, so that people could best decide which chapters would interest them, and which might be a hard pass. So there are now summaries at the beginning of every chapter, and some with additional warnings. I also tried categorizing some things below.Smut: 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 15, 18, 20, 24BDSM/Spanking: 4, 9, 11, 14, 18Humor: 2, 18, 19, 24Intense, and/or Strange: 6, 12, 13, 15Pure Fluff: 16, 17, 23, 25NSFW Fluff: 1, 14, 21Business AU: 7, 9, 20Bottom!Gladio: 10, 13, 18World of Ruin: 14, 22Brotherhood Era: 16Angst: 22





	1. Sleepy Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladio and Ignis are exhausted, but they still try and take care of each other.

They were side by side in bed, bare-skinned, with Gladio pressed up against Ignis’ back. It had been a hellaciously long week, and they had both agreed they needed release, and a good night’s sleep. They had crawled into bed early, and Gladio was currently thrusting two fingers inside of his partner despite just wanting to close his eyes and go to sleep.

He kissed Ignis’ shoulder, and then his cheek while his fingers continued to work him open. He thought Ignis would have moaned, moved, or said anything by now, and that’s when he heard it. The soft snore of Ignis sleeping.

“Iggy?”

No response. This was ridiculous. They were clearly too tired for sex. He was easing his fingers out when Ignis shifted, speaking in a sleep-addled voice.

“Gladio? Please, don’t stop.”

“Ignis. You were snoring.” His voice came out more terse than intended. Fuck, he was tired.

A hand patting blindly behind him was all Gladio received in response. Ignis’ questing fingers finally found Gladio’s hand and pulled it to his front. Ignis closed Gladio’s fingers around his cock. He was rock hard, tip leaking copious amounts of precum.

“Please.” There was a hint of quiet desperation in Ignis’ tone that Gladio couldn’t refuse.

Gladio stroked Ignis from base to tip, and the smaller man moaned softly.

“Yes, love, just like that.”

 Ignis was drifting off again, but Gladio didn’t stop. He stroked himself with a handful of lube, pressed his tip to Ignis’ entrance, and slowly slid in. Ignis shifted again, a small moan escaping his lips. Gladio pressed his lips to the crook of his lover’s neck as he rocked against Ignis’ backside. It felt divine; even though he was so tired his bones ached.

Gladio kept rocking their bodies together at a slow, easy pace. His large fist wrapped around Ignis’ length and stroked him just as lazily.

At one point he nodded off, only to be awoken by Ignis’ fingers rubbing his hip. He started moving once more.

It wasn’t much time later when Ignis let out a small gasp and gripped Gladio’s forearm. He made a pleasured noise, and spilled over Gladio’s hand. The noise wasn’t over before it transformed into a soft snore.

Gladio nosed affectionately into Ignis’ hair. He pulled back for several real thrusts before finding his own release deep inside Ignis’ body.

“Love you, Iggy.” It wasn’t a whisper so much as he lacked the energy to be louder. He wrapped his arm around Ignis, not bothering to pull out. The other man murmured softly in his sleep, the words unintelligible. He thought Ignis was going to be mad about the mess in the morning, but he was asleep before the thought was complete.

A quiet hush fell over the room, punctuated by the occasional snore. Tomorrow would be a better day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so today's kink was pretty tame and fluffy, but it will get spicier. Tomorrow's kink will likely be dirty talk!


	2. Dirty Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Calaysia1 on Twitter drew hot fanart based on this chapter of a sexting Ignis. You can find it [here](https://twitter.com/Calaysia1/status/914873347543986178).
> 
> Thank you so much, Calaysia! This is the first fanart I've ever received, and I'm not going to lie, I totally cried at work. <3

It was one of those rare days where Noctis had insisted on driving, so Ignis found himself sitting in the backseat with Gladio. The young prince had slept all morning, and wanted to spend the afternoon driving to Old Lestallum. Ignis knew it was so he could spend time up front with Prompto, but he acquiesced without comment.

He glanced at his companion in the backseat. Gladio had his nose in a book. Ignis smiled; those who knew Gladio best knew he was so much more than he appeared at first glance. Giving his lover one last fond look, Ignis decided to make the most of his free time by planning for the next few days, taking inventory of their supplies, and making a list of necessities they needed to procure.

Ignis was scribbling away in his notebook when his cellphone buzzed in its place on his knee.

**< Gladiolus> Hey, handsome.**

Ignis looked up, but Gladio seemed to be paying him no mind. He frowned, clearly annoyed at being disturbed for no reason.

“Gladiolus,” he huffed. “I’m sitting right beside you.”

Gladio looked up then, the slightest smirk tipping the corners of his plush lips up. “Hmm, you say somethin’, Iggy?”

Noctis’ eyes flicked up to the rearview mirror. “Something wrong, Specs?”

He glared at Gladio. “No. Eyes on the road, Noct.”

Ignis went back to making notes. He would never admit to how his writing changed because he was aggravated. The lines thicker from pressing his pen down too hard.

The phone on his knee vibrated again. He tutted quietly under his breath.

**< Gladiolus> Are you ignoring me? **

Ignis tapped out a terse response.

**< Ignis> We’re sitting right next to each other. Can we not have a normal conversation?**

**< Gladiolus> Not when I wanna talk about getting our own room tonight. C’mon, my treat.**

_Oh._

**< Ignis> I see. I guess it has been some time.**

Too long a time by Ignis’ calculations. He fidgeted with one of his suspenders at the prospect while he waited for Gladio’s response.

It was a habit he’d started on this road trip when aroused and trying not to show it. It wasn’t something Ignis realized he was doing, but Gladio had caught on fast and he intended to take full advantage.

**< Gladiolus> I was just thinking about all the things I’m going to do to you when we’re alone. **

**< Ignis> Such as?**

**< Gladiolus> Well. Uhhh. I’m going to fuck you real hard into the bed. Make you scream. ‘Cept you won’t be able to ‘cause you’ll have a mouth full of my underwear.**

Ignis snorted and rolled his eyes, unimpressed with Gladio’s lack of imagination.

**< Ignis> That was rather uninspiring. I’m afraid you’ll have to do better than that.**

Ignis glanced at his lover from the corner of his eye. Gladio had his lips pressed together in a thin line. There was a pink flush to his cheeks. Not from the saucy words he had texted, but from embarrassment at Ignis’ rebuff.

**< Gladiolus> You got any better ideas then?!**

**< Ignis> Plenty.**

**< Ignis> First you’re going to strip and I’m going to tie you down to the bed. Then I’m going to slowly remove my clothing, revealing my body inch by inch for you.**

**< Gladiolus> Fuck! I can’t wait to touch you!**

**< Ignis> No, Gladiolus, you’re going to be strapped to the bed, remember?**

They both looked up and shared a heated glance. Ignis’ eyes flicked down to Gladio’s groin. There was already a bulge in his leather pants. Gladio caught him looking, and covered himself with his book.

**< Ignis> Once I’m nude, I suspect you’ll already be hard, red, and leaking. Then I’ll wrap a cock ring around you; keep you from coming too soon. I know it’s been some time since we were alone together.**

**< Gladiolus> Fuck. **

**< Ignis> Not yet. I’ll straddle your chest, grip the headboard, and dangle my cock in your face. You’ll be so desperate for contact that you won’t be able to help but wrap your lips around me.**

Gladio squirmed in his seat, pressing down on the book to provide some sort of pressure and relieve the ache in his cock. Ignis just grinned, seemingly unaffected.

**< Ignis> Once you take me into your mouth, I fully intend to –fuck- it. But not to climax. No. Once I feel myself getting close, I’ll pull away, sit back down on your massive chest.**

Ignis looked up from his phone again. Gladio was staring at him, face flushed.

**< Ignis> I’m going to nestle my cock in the deep groove that runs down your chest, and fuck your pectorals until I come. **

Ignis had to cross his own legs then, and undo another button at the top of his shirt.

**< Gladiolus> You’re unbelievable.**

**< Ignis> I’m not even done yet, darling. I’m going to come so hard, my spend will be in your beard. **

**< Gladiolus> Fuck. I’m going to nut in my pants just talking about it, Iggy! What happens next?**

**< Ignis> I’ll be tired, I might take a nap.**

**< Gladiolus> What?! You can’t be serious.**

“Go back to your novel, Gladiolus.” He tossed his phone to the side, sending a clear signal that their sexting was done for the time being. Ignis propped his notebook on his crossed knee, and continued to scribble his notes as if nothing had ever happened.

Gladio’s bushy eyebrows were drawn down in a deep vee. He looked utterly perturbed.

“Glad—“ Noctis was looking in the rearview mirror again, but Gladio cut him off.

“Are we there yet?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's drabble will likely be 'Public'.


	3. Public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Gladio get some alone time during the Assassin's Festival, and Gladio takes advantage of Ignis' kinky side.

“Guess what I have in my pouch, Iggy.”

They’d eaten dinner as a group, enjoying the brief reprieve from an arduous journey that the Assassin’s Festival was providing.

Noctis and Prompto were off playing games to earn more medals, and Gladio had Ignis all to himself.

“C’mon, Iggy, guess!”

Ignis sighed, trying to watch those brave enough to attempt the Crossing with night rapidly approaching. He glanced at Gladio before returning his gaze upwards. “I’d rather not.”

Gladio made a small sound of annoyance and stepped against Ignis’ back, hand sliding over his bare midsection, and thumbing his exposed nipple.

He hovered over Ignis’ shoulder and whispered in his ear. “Fine, but just so you know, I grabbed condoms and lube.”

Ignis snorted. “We’re all sharing a room tonight, Gladio, and I’ll not risk being caught by Noctis and Prompto.”

Gladio’s lips curved against the shell of Ignis’ ear. “I wasn’t planning on bringing you back to the Leville, Iggy.”

He thumbed over Ignis’ nipple even harder, dragging his nail across it.

“Gladio, you know I—“

“I know, c’mon.” Gladio laced his fingers with Ignis’ long, thin ones, and easily led the smaller man north towards the power plant.

They wandered between many small groups of people dressed in similar costumes, all of them out enjoying the festivities.

They passed one last gathering by a fence near the gates of the power plant, and then they were alone.

Gladio veered off to the left, hugging the wall of a building. The meteorite shards glowed blue with a hint of red off to their right.

They passed a narrow alley and came to an opening in the fence. There was a squared-off pillar, the space above it open. Gladio maneuvered Ignis against it, his chest to the other man’s back once more.

He reached around to the front of Ignis’ trousers, and found exactly what he suspected. Ignis was hard. Very hard. He had learned early in their relationship that Ignis was easily aroused by the thought of getting caught in public. They had spent many days teasing each other under tables, and hiding behind curtains and furniture while they made out.

Gladio pressed his own erection against Ignis’ backside, and the other man purred in response.

“It’s a lovely view, Gladio, but shouldn’t we go somewhere with more privacy? Someone could wander up on us at any moment. Perhaps along the outskirts of the city where the darkness is at it’s deepest.” He leaned to look around Gladio, there was a perfect view of the Exineris gates from their position. Granted it was some distance away.

“You worry too much. No one’s going to come over here, all the partying’s closer to the city center.”

“There’s an alley right behind us!”

“It only leads down to the market, which is closed.”

“The restaurant’s stil—“ Ignis let out an obscene moan.

Gladio had been busy, one hand down the front of Ignis’ trousers to wrap around his dripping cock, the other working the fabric down to free his length from the confines of his costume.

“Even if someone surprises us, the rags on this costume, and the dark, will keep them from seeing what we’re really doing. They’ll just see two guys making out, and hurry along their merry way.”

He slowly stroked Ignis’ length for good measure, but he had nothing to worry about. Ignis’ defenses crumbled without a fight.

“Get on with it, then.” His voice was terse, but needy. The words spoken through pouting lips.

Gladio didn’t argue, or make him beg. Instead he freed himself from his own pants, and slid Ignis’ further down his thighs. It was just moments later that he was pressing a well-lubed finger into Ignis’ ass.

Ignis muffled his noises with the back of his hand, and bit down on one of his knuckles as Gladio slid a second finger in.

“Hngh! Gods, Gladio-oh!” The noise Ignis made was almost musical when Gladio added a third finger; slowly, carefully stretching Ignis open.

Ignis became more vocal as Gladio’s fingers pressed against his prostate.

“Shh, not too loud, Iggy, or we’ll attract unwanted attention.”

An indignant huff sounded from in front of him, and Gladio couldn’t help but chuckle.

Ignis spread his legs apart, and reached down to grip the tapered edge of the pillar. He took himself in hand, and stroked in time with Gladio’s thrusting fingers.

The sound of a foil packet being torn open could be heard, and Gladio rolled the behemoth-sized condom over the length of his lubed dick.

Another generous coat of lube later, and the head of Gladio’s cock was pressed against Ignis’ entrance as the Adviser leant on the pillar for support.

“Ready, Iggy?”

Ignis pressed back in response, back arching so he could cast a sultry glance over his shoulder.

Gladio eased in an inch at a time, taking it slow, head tilting back as a wave of pleasure spread up his spine and down his limbs.

“Feel good, baby?”

“Gods, yes, Gladio. Give me more!”

Gladio rocked back and surged forward, quickly building up to a demanding rhythm.

Ignis gasped and shivered in response, his hand faltering on his cock. A strong arm circled around his  
waist for support, and gripped his shoulder for leverage.

Their bodies moved in time. Panting, sweating, building up to release.

“Hnngh—ah! H-harder, Gl-Gladio.”

Ignis was close, his fist pumped furiously along his length as he chased his climax. He was covered in a sheen of sweat, the Lestallum heat oppressive.

Gladio thought Ignis looked beautiful. Face slack with pleasure, his skin glistening blue from sweat and the glow of the meteorites. He grunted with effort, the slap of their skin muffled by the clothing between them.

“M’close, Iggy!”

Ignis suddenly cried out, shooting his release clear over the pillar and into the dark chasm below.

The hand on Ignis’ shoulder lifted, and clamped over his mouth. Gladio stilled, buried deep in Ignis’ ass.

Curious voices drifted from the area of the gate. He twisted to get a better view, and could see someone peering at them in the darkness.

The stranger turned and yelled something over their shoulder. Distant laughter could be heard. The figure took a tentative step in their direction, but then turned around and disappeared from their view when a more distant voice called out.

Gladio didn’t realize he’d been holding his breath until he let out a sigh of relief. He pulled Ignis to a standing position, hand still covering his mouth, and growled into his lover’s ear.

“You. Nearly. Got. Us. Caught!”

Each word was punctuated with a thrust hard enough to lift Ignis to his toes.

Even though Ignis had already come, he continued to moan into Gladio’s hand. The hand clamped down especially tight as Gladio stiffened and came with the last thrust. He blew hard through his nose to keep from crying out like Ignis had.

He let his forehead fall to Ignis’ shoulder, wrapping both arms around him.

“Fuck.”

“Indeed.”

Ignis tilted his head to press his cheek to Gladio’s temple, and patted his arms.

“Let’s return to the festival, darling.”

Gladio mumbled his agreement into Ignis’ shoulder. He lovingly wiped Ignis clean with the dangling cloth of his costume.

“Ugh, Gladiolus, I don’t know if I’m more appalled that you just sullied your costume, or that you touched my genitals with it. The Six only know when the last time these things were laundered was.”

“We’ll both live, sassy pants. C’mon.”

They finished putting themselves back together, tossing the used condom in a nearby dumpster.

They slipped silently down the nearby alley, hand in hand; disappearing into the darkness of night, much like the hero of legend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow’s drabble will likely be ‘Begging’. >:)


	4. Begging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignis takes his pleasure from a restrained Gladio, and Gladio begs to be touched in return.

True to his word, Ignis had come so hard there was spend in Gladio’s beard.  
  
Gladio lay there, nude and in four point restraints. Ignis straddled his ribs, panting and flushed from the effort of fucking his pectorals.  
  
The Shield licked a stray string of come from his bottom lip, and stared at Ignis heatedly. He bucked his hips, trying to gain his red, dripping cock some attention.  
  
“Iggy, c’mon. You’ve had your fun, but now it’s my turn.”  
  
Ignis made an elaborate production of stretching, and stifling a yawn with the back of his hand.  
  
“Hm? I’m going to take a small nap; you’re welcome to join me.”  
  
The bed creaked as Gladio tested his bonds. “Ignis.” There was heat in his tone.  
  
Ignis yawned again, and slipped from his perch on Gladio’s ribs. He curled up against his lover’s side, resting his head on one of Gladio’s massive pecs.  
  
“Mm, yes, this will do nicely.”  
  
“You can’t be serious!” Gladio struggled harder, jostling the man at this side.  
  
Ignis reached up and tweaked Gladio’s nipple. He got a moan, and Gladio arching his back for his efforts.  
  
“Be still, I’m trying to sleep.” Ignis nuzzled into Gladio’s chest and evened his breathing.  
  
Mumbled cuss words could be heard under Gladio’s breath, but stilled in an attempt to regain Ignis’ favor. He lay quietly for several long minutes before whispering.  
  
“Iggy?”  
  
“Mm?”  
  
“Please, babe, I need you.”  
  
Ignis’ eyes flew open. Gladio was playing dirty, knowing Ignis couldn’t resist when he was needy and begging.  
  
“Please,” Gladio’s large frame strained again, “I need your touch.”

Ignis traced a lazy line along Gladio’s ribs, and smirked. “Consider yourself touched.”

“Six, Iggy, you _know_ that’s not what I meant.”

The Strategist grazed his finger through the wild tuft of hair at the base of Gladio’s cock without ever touching his shaft. Gladio moaned with heated need  and then frustration as Ignis’ finger travelled up to circle around his nipple.

Gladio opened his mouth to speak, but a sharp look from Ignis snapped it shut. He was rewarded when Ignis’ soft lips clamped around the hardening nub. He grazed it with his teeth, and then soothed with his tongue. His long fingers danced across Gladio’s chest to roll his other nipple between his thumb and index finger.

Gladio was breathing heavily, and while he enjoyed Ignis playing with his nipples, he wanted, no, needed attention further south. “Iggy. Babe, pl- _ease_. Please. I… I need more.”  He tried to dig his heels in the bed. Anything for leverage, for movement.  Being restrained was maddening.

“So impatient for someone who started things during a long car trip, and then couldn’t deliver.” Ignis chuckled at the strangled, haughty noise that escaped Gladio’s throat. He kissed down Gladio’s side, keeping out of range of his thick cock. He settled between Gladio’s powerful thighs, lips barely brushing along against his dark leg hair.

He kissed up Gladio’s inner thighs until he was able to nuzzle his testicles. Aroused murmurs drifted down to his ears as his thin fingers traced the tender creases between Gladio’s thighs and groin. A devilish smile quirked Ignis’ lips and he withdrew to sit back on his haunches.

The bed rocked and creaked as Gladio surged against his bonds in frustration. His cock spasmed, painting his abdomen with slick lines of precome as he thrashed around. Ignis worried momentarily that he might actually break the bed.

“Easy, love, easy.” Ignis placed a tender hand on Gladio’s thigh, hoping he hadn’t pushed his lover too far.

Gladio sunk back into the bed, the fight going out of him. His chest heaved, panting. For a moment Ignis thought he might actually sob.

“Ignis,” he gulped, throat dry. “Please, please!” Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. “FuckingSixIggypleasetouchmycock!” The words fell from his lips in quick succession, on the verge of babbling incoherently.

Ignis leaned forward and licked the fluid from Gladio’s belly, manipulating his cock out of the way with his hand. Gladio moaned so loud that Ignis could feel it in his tongue.

Gladio’s desperation sent a shiver down Ignis’ spine and settled in his cock. It twitched back to life despite the intense orgasm he’d had less than an hour ago. But now it was Gladio’s pleasure that was the priority.

He pressed tiny, sucking kisses up Gladio’s shaft. Done with teasing, he wrapped his lips around the head of Gladio’s cock and sucked. Hard. Gladio made a keening noise, thighs quivering.

Ignis’ head bobbed up and down Gladio’s shaft, swallowing him down as far as he was able. He used both hands to assist, intent on quickly shoving Gladio over the edge of ecstasy.

It didn’t take long before Gladio was writhing within the confines of his restraints.

“I-Ig-gy! I’m…!”

Ignis pulled back just in time to swallow Gladio’s seed down his throat without choking. He released his lover from his mouth, and climbed back up to retake his place nestled against Gladio’s side.

“Fuck, Iggy, that was something... Can you release me now?”

Ignis pressed his erection into Gladio’s hip. “Mm, no, love. It’s time for a little nap, and then I’m going to ride a behemoth.”

Gladio’s dick twitched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's drabble will like be Body Swap, witha hint of humiliation.


	5. Body Swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladio and Ignis end up with their bodies swapped. Ignis wants to return to normal, but Gladio takes advantage of the situation.

Ignis stared at himself in the mirror and huffed, then winced at the sound of his voice.

It wasn’t his reflection looking back at him in the mirror. It was Gladio’s.

He sighed, the motion of this body’s large chest foreign to him. He best not tarry, he didn’t trust himself to be alone in Gladio’s body.

Gladio was his best friend, had been for a long time. Ignis’ feelings for the other man had slowly blossomed over the years, and it made the close proximity of their road trip that much more difficult.

Ignis was never sure if Gladio returned his affections. The man was an incorrigible flirt. They flirted frequently, but Gladio treated Ignis no different than the myriad of other men and women he gave his attention to.

Ignis had sat down on the toilet to relieve Gladio’s bladder, not wanting to... handle him.

Now he stared at the gap of exposed skin while washing his hands. The thick scar, the beak of his tattoo. The hint of a dark nipple when he moved a certain way.

Before he realized what he was doing, he’d slipped a wet hand under the edge of the leather jacket and brushed Gladio’s nipple with his callused thumb.

He bit his lip in anticipation, but was disappointed by the lack of sensitivity. He’d expected a reaction similar to his own body’s. He did, however, feel things stir down below. He bit his lip again, and this time a small moan escaped him.

Evidently either Gladio’s lips were sensitive, or the sight of someone else biting their lip turned him on. Or both.

Bloody Astrals, but this was embarrassing. The last thing he wanted to do was walk out of the bathroom with an erection. He quickly dried his hands.

Ignis exited the bathroom to a shocking scene. There was his body, splayed on its back, head back, eyes closed, and moaning.

Gladio had a hand down the front of his pajama pants.

“Gladiolus Amicitia, you remove your hand at once!”

Gladio lifted his head from the pillow, and Ignis watched a wicked grin spread across his own features.

“Nah, come make me, Iggy.”

Ignis blushed from head to toe. Not just from the sight of what Gladio was doing to his body, but because the body he was occupying’s reaction.

Gladio’s cock throbbed at the sight of Ignis’ body touching itself. Ignis was mortified by the obscene display, and Gladio’s taunting.

When Ignis didn’t move, Gladio took the opportunity to slip the pajama bottoms off. He took Ignis’ cock in hand and slowly stroked it.

“Fuck, Iggy, this feels amazing! Your body is so fucking sensitive.”

Ignis was disturbed to hear Gladio cursing in his accented voice, but more so by his words.

“Gladio, please! This is obscene. You’re making me very uncomfortable.”

Ignis squirmed where he stood, unable to move. Gladio’s body was growing hot; he felt flushed from head to toe. He was also growing increasingly aroused, and by the Six but Gladio was well endowed.

“C’mon, Iggy, I’ve been wanting to put my hands on you for years. I’m not going to waste my chance. What’s the big deal, they’re your hands, really.”

Ignis was mortified. He tried to cover the erection of his current form with his hands. He hated to admit it, but the situation did have its appeal. Especially with Gladio’s admission of wanting to touch his body.

“Gladio, now is not the time for experimentation. I would much rather we were in our own bodies if touching me is truly what you desire.”

“Nah, this is perfect. Now I can know exactly what it takes to make you feel good. Hmm...”

Ignis watched as Gladio smirked at him, an expression his face wore frequently.

Gladio rolled over onto his stomach, and pushed up on all fours. He cast a seductive look over his shoulder, and then reached back to tease Ignis’ asshole.

“Don’t you dare!” Before the words were even out of his mouth, Ignis was striding across the room to knock his body’s hand away.

He pushed Gladio over on the bed, sending his own body sprawling. He was surprised at the other man’s strength, but also by the restraint he must show every day to keep from accidentally harming anyone.

“My apologies, are you alright?”

His prone body rolled back over, and stared him down.

“Take my leather off, and come here.”

Gladio’s hand was already wrapped around his cock again, and there was a fierce, unsettling look in his eye.

Ignis could resist no longer, he peeled Gladio’s body out of the leather and stood there nude for a moment.

“Touch me, Ignis. Reach down between my legs, and touch me.”

Ignis didn’t know that his body was capable of giving such looks. His eyes were half-lidded, but piercing. The look full of promise and sex.

Ignis ran Gladio’s large hands over the man’s massive chest, over his tight abs, and followed the trail of thick dark hair from below his navel down to the base of his cock.

“Fuck yeah, Iggy, keep goin’!”

Ignis obliged, wrapping Gladio’s hand around his cock, and stroking him from root to tip.

Gladio stared, jaw hanging open, and simply patted the bed beside him.

Ignis moved without thought, lying on his side next to his own body. He reached forward and touched himself.

Gladio rolled towards him, and ran a single finger down his body’s impressive length.

“Let me show you how I like it...”

Gladio jerked his body’s cock with long strokes, going over the head with a twist and squeeze motion.

Ignis let out a lewd moan. Gods, but it felt amazing. He wanted to do the same for Gladio.

He curled Gladio’s fist around his own body’s shaft, his grip loose. He jerked his body off with short movements around the middle of his dick, his circled thumb and index finger catching under the flared ridge of his head with each stroke.

Ignis marveled at the sensation, and the erotic situation. The familiar weight and shape of his dick, but with a foreign hand.

They became a mess of tangled limbs. Gasping, moaning, writhing. Touching themselves. Touching each other.

Ignis was the first one to let out an undulating moan as he spilled over their hands without warning, unfamiliar with the signs from Gladio’s body.

“Fuuuuck!”

Gladio came before Ignis’ orgasm was complete, not as caught off guard as Ignis was.

They lay in each other’s arms, panting, spent.

“Gladio...I...”

“M’not sorry, Iggy. That was fucking amazing.”

“I don’t disagree. In fact... I would like to do this again when we’ve returned to normal. I want more, even.”

Gladio pulled Ignis close and kissed him, slow and tender in the afterglow of orgasm.

“I’d like that too.”

Ignis would redouble his efforts to find a cure tomorrow. He wanted to be in his own body, with Gladio’s hands all over him. He wanted to touch Gladio with his own long, thin fingers.

But maybe Gladio was right, they shouldn’t squander this unique opportunity. He reached out to touch his body once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow’s kink will likely be size difference!


	6. Size Difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladio changes into a werewolf and the only way he can return to his human form is by knotting his boyfriend, but Ignis isn't sure he can survive the encounter.
> 
> This chapter comes with many warnings, so please take heed. Dub con, blood, biting, big size difference, werewolf Gladio, frightened Ignis.

Gladio felt feverish. He was lying on the hard rock of a haven with his eyes closed. He felt strange, tense, like he was anticipating something but didn’t know what.

He shifted and groaned. Immediately there was a gentle hand on his arm.

“Stay still, love.”

He cracked his eyes open. The sun was setting and everything was in shadows, but he could see that it was Ignis. It was like his vision was sharper.

“Your eyes...”

Ignis’ voice sounded concerned.

“Iggy, what’s going on? I feel strange...”

Ignis had a damp cloth on Gladio’s forehead, and checked under a bandage on his arm.

“We were attacked by a pack of wolf-like creatures. Apparently they’re native to this area. You got bit, and became delirious once the battle ended.”

He frowned at the sight under the bandage. Gladio was visibly changing. The hair on his arm had gotten longer, and thicker. Ignis would swear he was getting... larger. And his eyes. They were less amber, and more golden without a doubt.

Gladio raised a hand to his mouth. His teeth seemed different, as did the shape. He was growing fangs, and his jaw seemed to elongate. His hand started to shake in panic.

“I-Iggy... wh-what’s ha-happening to me?!”

Gladio tried to sit up, but Ignis pushed him back down.

“Gladio...I... I believe you might be changing into a lycanthrope. Your... condition appears to be worsening as the sun sets. Noct and Prompto have gone to the local Hunter’s guild to see about treatment.”

“You should leave!” Gladio’s voice was changing too, it came out as a growl. He could feel his fingers and toes elongating. A glance at his hand evidenced claw formation.

“Iggy, my boots hurt.”

Ignis removed Gladio’s footwear to find clawed toes that matched his fingers.

The sun sank below the horizon, and the moon was becoming more clear in the darkening sky.

Gladio suddenly howled. His body was hot, but he started to feel stronger, bigger, more powerful.

“Ignis... go...”

He was having trouble forming words around his teeth.

“It’s too late, Gladio. I won’t leave you to go through this alone.”

“But what if I hurt you?”

Ignis was quiet. He tried to keep Gladio lying down, but he pushed Ignis’ hands away.

With each minute that passed Gladio felt his senses heightening, his muscles getting larger.

“Need... clothes off.”

He raised up to his full height, now well over seven feet tall. His clothing felt too restrictive, and painful like his boots had.

Gladio tore at his clothes with his claws, shredding his tank top and jeans.

Ignis made a strangled noise. Gladio looked terrifying in the moonlight. His glowing golden eyes, bushier eyebrows, bulked up muscles, longer limbs and digits, and fingers and toes that ended in wicked claws.

The hair on his limbs was thicker and longer. The hair on his head extended across his shoulders and tapered down his spine. There was a thatch on his chest that narrowed down to his navel and joined the hair that led down into his underwear.

Or at least that’s what Ignis thought it looked like. His view was obscured. Gladio was a well endowed man under normal circumstances, but now he was massive. His cock was almost twice as long and thick as usual.

Gladio tore at his underwear until his cock was freed. He threw his head back and howled at the moon. Ignis could see his cock throb.

His gaze settled on Ignis, nostrils flaring, and Ignis’ hair stood on end.

Gladio crouched down on all fours and rushed Ignis, knocking him flat on his back.

Ignis was vastly overpowered, and he didn’t try to fight back. He lay there quiet, and still.

“Ignis. Need you.” He leaned down and sniffed at Ignis’ neck, started pawing at his shirt. The fabric tore away with little effort.

“Need inside you!”

Gladio started tearing at Ignis’ pants, cutting into his hips and thighs. He licked with an inhumanly long tongue down the column of his throat, and then sunk his teeth into Ignis’ shoulder.

Ignis cried out in pain and fear, but he refused to summon his weapons. The werewolf was still Gladio, his love, and he would not strike him down. Not even in self defense. Not even for Noctis.

Gladio fought the instinct to mark, to bite. Ignis was -his-. Somewhere in the haze of the transformation he knew. He knew what he had to do to be himself again. He needed to knot his boyfriend.

He threw his head back and howled in frustration, Ignis’ blood on his teeth and at the corners of his mouth.

“Ig-nis. Need come inside you.”

Ignis’ eyes were wide and wild looking, his face scrunched up in pain. He swallowed hard.

“Gl-Gladio... I.. I cannot.. you’re too big!”

Gladio licked over the wound on Ignis’ shoulder instinctively, cleaning him, trying to physically show that he cared. But the taste of Ignis’ blood only made him want more, and so he bit down again.

“Come. Then be normal.” Gladio was barely intelligible, every word surrounded by a snarl or a growl.

Ignis whimpered, he was shaking. So Gladio would return to normal if he came inside him? Astrals have mercy, Ignis wasn’t sure he could survive such a thing.

Claws tore at Ignis’ bottom half until his pants and boxers came away in tatters.

Ignis was bleeding from multiple wounds, and Gladio was licking the blood up on his way down Ignis’ body. Every now and then he would stop to bite, and Ignis would cry out in pain. Gladio’s saliva seemed to staunch most of the bleeding, the bite wounds barely oozed.

Suddenly Ignis’ phone started to ring. Ignis patted around blindly on the stone until he found it.

“I-it’s Noct.”

Gladio growled from deep in his throat, and bit Ignis’ inner thigh hard, marking him more.

Ignis yelped just as he was answering the phone.

_”Ignis!”_

“I—I’m fine.”

_”The hell you are! You need to get out of there! Listen Glad—“_

Ignis paled under Gladio’s baleful stare. The wolf looked ready to mark him anew if Ignis showed any signs of favoring his liege. He gulped and willed the tremor from his voice.

“Noctis, listen to me. Get a hotel. Do not come back until instructed, your presence will only make matters worse. I know what must be done, the situation is under control.”

Gladio was licking him again, his tongue reaching even further from his mouth than before. “-Mine-!” He howled again, as though in victory.

_”Specs!”_

“Promise me!” The desperation in Ignis’ voice was palpable, undeniable.

_”I—I promise.”_

Ignis hung up as soon as the words left Noctis’ mouth, and tossed the phone to the side. He sighed in relief. At least he wouldn’t have to worry about his prince.

A clawed hand pushed down on Ignis’ chest as if telling him to stay. Gladio was no longer capable of communicating with words. The moon full and high in the night sky.

Gladio lifted from Ignis to shuffle around in their belongings. Ignis lay there and prayed to the Astrals that he would live to see another day.

Gladio came back with an elixir in hand and looked down at Ignis hungrily. He settled on his knees between Ignis’ legs, and cracked the elixir open.

Ignis calmly folded his glasses, despite his trembling hands, and set them to the side.

Gladio poured the elixir along the length of his giant dick, and stroked himself as if it were lube. He then licked the remaining lube from his hand.

He lifted Ignis’ hips from the ground, claws digging new wounds into his abused flesh. Gladio lifted even higher, causing Ignis’ neck to crane at an awkward angle, and lowered his face to his boyfriend’s ass.

His elixir-lubed tongue wagged out and pushed into Ignis’ cleft. There was no pause as he pushed into Ignis’ puckered entrance, and penetrated him with his extra-long tongue.

Ignis let out a choked cry, unable to do more in the awkward position.

Gladio’s tongue wiggled in Ignis’ ass, spreading the elixir around, pushing it deep. He fucked Ignis with his tongue, stretching his rim, pushing against his walls, trying to prep him to take his cock.

Ignis broke out in a cold sweat. A small part of him thought Gladio’s tongue felt -divine-, but the rest of him was still concerned for his own mortality, despite the elixir.

Gladio worked Ignis open until he could fist him under normal circumstances.

Ignis let out the occasional mewl or hiss of pain, but otherwise hung there limply in Gladio’s grasp.

Gladio finally withdrew his tongue. He lapped over Ignis’ genitals, and then dropped him on the ground.

The werewolf surged upwards, and howled at the moon.

He dropped back on all fours, and flipped Ignis over.

Gladio’s giant frame easily covered Ignis’ smaller one. A clawed hand landed beside his face, the other scooped up under his waist, pulling his ass up into the air.

And then Gladio mounted Ignis.

Ignis tried to scream, but no sound came out. He thought he was going to be split in two. He thought his insides were going to rupture. He thought Gladio’s tip was going to exit through his open mouth. He blacked out.

Gladio fucked Ignis’ body with desperate fervor, pressing further inside with each thrust. He bit the back of Ignis’ neck, rousing his lover back to consciousness.

Ignis managed to pull his arms up under his face to protect himself from any additional scrapes against the rough stone of the haven. He was doing it. He was taking Gladio, and he wasn’t dead. His own cock twitched weakly at the thought.

Gladio continued to pound into Ignis’ body. Faster. Harder. Deeper. Inch by excruciating inch.

Ignis focused on staying limp like a rag doll to minimize the damage being done to his body. He was certain some of it would be permanent, but at least he’d be alive.

These thoughts crossed Ignis’ mind prematurely, for Gladio howled as his knot started to swell.

Gladio pushed the expanding gland of flesh against Ignis’ rim. His basest instincts told him the knot needed to be inside Ignis’ body for this to work, before he could come, before it got any bigger.

He howled again to cover the sounds of Ignis’ pained cries as he pushed his knot passed Ignis’ rim, through his rings of muscle, and into his body.

Ignis’ vision swam. He retched, but nothing came up. He quivered from head to toe.

Gladio’s thrusting slowed. His focus shifted to pleasure now that his swelling knot was inside his lover’s body.

The rhythm and pace were still brutal, but less so than before. Gladio bit along Ignis’ shoulders, amorous now that he’d knotted his boyfriend.

Gladio stiffened and drew a deep breath down into his lungs so he could howl at length in triumph.

He pulled back until his swollen knot caught in Ignis’ body, blocking his entrance, and came. Wave after wave of seed pulsed out of his massive cock, shooting so deeply Ignis would swear he could taste it.

The werewolf gathered a barely conscious Ignis into his arms, and pulled him flush against his chest.

Holding their bodies together, he laid them over on their sides, large hairy arms wrapped protectively around Ignis’ body.

Gladio lovingly stroked Ignis’ hair, and licked over any broken skin within range of his tongue.

Ignis groaned, and shifted. Uncomfortable, but bearable knowing the worst of it was over.

Gladio nuzzled his face into Ignis’ neck, and rubbed a clawed hand over his boyfriend’s swollen belly, full of cock and come.

It would be hours before they could uncouple. Ignis would bear the last of this nightmare with grace if it meant Gladio would be normal in the morning. He consoled himself with the fact that he survived before giving into unconsciousness once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this was too violent or realistic(?) for some people. 
> 
> Tomorrow’s drabble will likely be worship, because I need some fluff. <3


	7. Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is loosely set in @Oronir_Caragai's [Business AU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/731430), where Ignis is Ardyn's secretary and sex partner, until Gladio comes along and sweeps Ignis off his feet. The interplay between the three men is superb. Go read it if you haven't already!

The day had started off like any other. Ignis and Gladio had been married for over a year, and Ignis had recently rejoined the workforce as Gladio’s executive assistant. However, Gladio thought of him as his business partner, as they were now partners in all aspects of life.

It had been a regular morning until Ignis came into his office and locked the door. He’d sat on the edge of Gladio’s desk before him, leaned back, and spread his legs. He’d been wearing a buttoned down blouse, a skirt that hit just above his knees, thigh highs that were attached to a garter belt, and high heels, but no panties.

They’d fucked on top of Gladio’s desk. Normally he’d wear a condom for convenience, they were at work after all, but Ignis insisted on barebacking. As soon as Gladio had finished climaxing, Ignis urged him to withdraw, and slide a butt plug in. Ignis had blushed and confessed that he wanted to see how much of Gladio’s come he could hold in in a day.

They’d left for home after that, the office not conducive to Ignis’ desires. Gladio couldn’t claim to understand the appeal, but he’d do anything for his husband. After living for three years under Ardyn Izunia’s controlling thumb, indulging in Ignis’ kinky side was a cakewalk.

They started out having sex over the dining room table. Ignis bent over it, his chest on the table top. Gladio took the time to worship his husband’s body. He’d hiked Ignis’ skirt up his hips, kissed over his asscheeks, and the backs of his thighs. While they fucked he’d massaged over Ignis’ back and shoulders.

He’d carried him to the couch after, where they’d curled up and napped. Gladio had held Ignis against his chest, played with his hair, whispered sweet nothings in his ear.

Ignis had woken up ready for more. He’d climbed into Gladio’s lap so that he could ride him. Gladio had parted Ignis’ blouse so he could kiss his shoulders and collarbones. He’d sucked up and down the elegant, sensitive column of Ignis’ throat. He’d had to lie Ignis down after he came, to keep the come from dribbling out prematurely, before he could slip the plug back in place.

Gladio carried Ignis upstairs after that; his husband was tiring but still not ready to stop. He brought him straight into the bathroom and had run a bath, stripped off their office attire. Ignis couldn’t submerge himself, but he sat on the side of the luxury tub, and Gladio had bathed him.

He’d kissed the tops of Ignis’ feet, up his lithe calves, and over his thighs. Then he’d carried Ignis bridal style to the bed.

There, Gladio had pressed Ignis down into the bed with his sheer weight. He kissed every inch of Ignis’ body, massaged every muscle, and had his husband feeling so relaxed that he almost fell asleep.

‘One more time, darling’ Ignis had said. He had Gladio ready his phone, he wanted a record of what was about to transpire. Gladio had acquiesced. He’d taken his time making slow, sweet love to his husband, pressing their joined hands down into the bed for leverage.

Gladio had been close to coming when Ignis stopped him. He wanted to be on his hands and knees for the shot. With some careful maneuvering of Ignis’ long legs, Ignis had been able to get on his hands and knees without Gladio ever having to pull out.

Ignis had Gladio start recording before he came. He had wanted the video to include them copulating, a visual of where they were intimately joined.

Gladio had struck Ignis deep, and came hard inside his husband. Ignis had given the signal that he was ready, and Gladio filmed while he pulled out. He quickly backed away so that he could get all of Ignis’ body in the shot.

Ignis’ legs were spread where Gladio had been between them. His cock had hung heavy between his parted legs. Ignis had looked back over his shoulder, glistening with sweat, and had smiled coyly. Gladio could see the muscles in his husband’s back tense, and then it started.

If Gladio hadn’t just come, he’d have been hard again as he watched. Ignis’ puckered entrance dripped strings of Gladio’s warm thick seed. His ringed muscles would flex, and a larger amount would spill out, catching in the downy hair of Ignis’ back side. Some of it would trickle down onto his hanging testicles, some of the milky white fluid slid down his leg, and even more landed on the bed.

When the tide of come seemed to ebb, Gladio had stopped recording. He had rolled Ignis over onto the unsullied side of the bed and passed him the phone so he could watch the video. As he did so, Gladio had worshipped the last part of Ignis’ body that had heretofore remained untouched. His cock.

Gladio had gone down on Ignis with enthusiasm, knowing that his husband was in a heightened, sensitive, teased state, and wouldn’t last long. He’d employed all the maneuvers with his tongue and mouth that he knew drove Ignis wild right from the start. As expected, Ignis hadn’t lasted.

Ignis was sound asleep before Gladio’s mouth had ever left his body. He’d lifted the glasses from Ignis’ face, and placed a delicate kiss to the bridge of his nose. He had slid into bed and spooned Ignis, covering them both in a clean comforter, and joined his husband in slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's chapter will likely be deep-throating!


	8. Deep-Throating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladio blows Ignis.

Gladio slowly kissed up Ignis’ inner thighs. He was lying on his belly, Ignis’ legs over his shoulders. His lips ghosted over the cotton briefs restraining Ignis' cock.

“I want to make you feel good tonight, Iggy…”

Ignis gasped slightly, hands clutching at the sheets. “Gods, Gladio, your mouth is always divine.”

Gladio hummed against Ignis' cock, mouthing over his entire length, nuzzling his testicles. His strong hands massaged over his partner's thighs as he licked and kissed his way back up to the edge of Ignis' briefs. Gladio’s teeth grazed over the sharp bones of Ignis’ slender hips before he used his teeth to tug the underwear down.

“Gladiolus…” Ignis moaned and shifted his hips up. “You’re going to drive me mad first, aren’t you?”

"You like it," Gladio said softly against Ignis' skin. His fingers trailed over Ignis’ long legs as he slid the briefs down, tossing them into the heap of clothes on the floor. He kissed up Ignis' inner thighs once more, alternating back and forth between them. A soft moan rumbled out of his chest as he kissed and licked up Ignis' shaft, his shoulders tucked back under his partner's thighs.

"I cannot deny it." Ignis bit at his lower lip, trying to stifle the moan threatening to escape his lips. He tangled his fingers in Gladio’s hair, tugging him closer.

Gladio closed his hand around the base of Ignis' cock as he ran his tongue over the head, dipping down into the slit to taste his lover's arousal before wrapping his lips around the tip. He moaned again, the sound reverberating in his mouth.

Ignis tugged harder, wanting more of Gladio’s mouth. He tutted when Gladio shook his hand free. “Mnm, darling, _please_!”

Gladio slowly took more of Ignis into his mouth, sucking gently as he went, until his lips reached his hand. He let go and slipped both hands up under his partner’s ass, kneading the taut muscles. He then slid his mouth further down Ignis' cock until his nose was nestled in Ignis’ tight, curly, tawny pubes. He deep-throated his lover before bobbing his head up and down in a slow rhythm.

Ignis dug his heels into Gladio’s back, and arched off the bed, both hands fisted in the sheets. “Gods! Gl-ahh-dio!” His thighs squeezed around Gladio’s thick neck, his stomach tightened with pleasure.

Gladio arched his back under Ignis' feet for more leverage and power to suck him off. His hand slid up over Ignis' hip to feel his tightening abdominal muscles. "Mnm," he moaned again, head bobbing faster. The hand still under Ignis pressed a finger down the cleft of his ass.

Ignis pulled harder at the sheets, and tossed his head back and forth. “Hnngh! G-Gladi-ohh! I…I’m close, my darling!” He gasped, back arching again.

He slowed, lifting his mouth from his Ignis’ cock, but replaced it with the warmth of his hand. "Tell me what you want, Iggy.” His hand lazily stroked while he talked. "Do you want me to fill you up, or do you want to lose yourself in my mouth?" His voice was low, husky. Ignis could choose either option, and it would be his privilege, as Ignis' partner, either way.

Ignis sounded frustrated, a quiet whine behind his words. “Your mouth, Gladio, wrap your mouth back around me, please! Gods!” He collapsed back onto the bed, heels lightly kicking at Gladio’s back.

Gladio grinned up at his partner, eyes full of love and adoration for the man he was planning to propose to. "You got it, babe." His hand squeezed Ignis from base to head, milking precome from his tip. He licked it all up, an obscene moan escaping his lips. With one hand still on Ignis' stomach, he reached down to cup his testicles as he sunk down Ignis’ shaft once more.

“Gods, I love you and your mouth!” Ignis cried out, wiggling his hips, trying to drive deeper into his lover’s mouth.

Gladio’s nostrils flared and his ears flushed red as Ignis pressed himself deeper into his mouth. His cheeks hollowed out as he sucked up and down his lover's shaft, watching the blissed out expression on Ignis’ face. His own thighs spread, seeking friction to ease the ache of his own throbbing cock, trapped between the mattress and his stomach.

“O-once you’re done with me, I’m going to bind you to the headboard! AH!” He shuddered, thighs quivering around Gladio’s head.  “And then I’m going to prep myself while y-you, ah! Watch!” He squirmed, bucking again against Gladio’s mouth. “Th-then I’m going to riii--ide you hard and fast!” Another cry escaped Ignis’ lips.

Gladio made a strangled noise and nearly choked at Ignis' words. He dug his thick fingers into the side of Ignis’ hip, his whole body bowing with desire. His hips pressed down into the bed, back and shoulders arching as he bobbed the warm velvet heat of his mouth and tongue along Ignis’ length with renewed vigor.

Ignis curled his fingers and toes with the intense pleasure caused by his lover’s mouth. He’d been reduced to unintelligible words, too far gone to speak effectively, other than to cry out Gladio’s name.

Gladio’s hand slid up Ignis' abdomen, seeking out one of the hard nubs of flesh on his chest. Finding a nipple and tweaking it, he took Ignis deeper and deeper, swallowing him down until his nose was filled with his lover’s musky scent, and was tickled by his curly hair. He sucked in short breaths through flared nostrils before Ignis' cock blocked his airflow once more, pulling back just enough to breathe before taking him down his throat again, and again.

Ignis’ hands were back in Gladio’s hair, fingers scrambling up the shaved sides of his head before finding the thick mane on top. He tried to tug his head back, a silent warning that he was about to come. Luckily Gladio got the message and pulled away, just in time. Ignis cried out in ecstasy as he spilled into Gladio’s mouth and down his throat.

Gladio made a pleased noise as he swallowed down Ignis’ orgasm, his movements slowing until he'd gotten every last drop of his orgasm. He gently released Ignis from his mouth, and quickly climbed up beside him in the pillows, pulling his lover into his arms. He nosed into Ignis' hair. "I love you, baby."

“And I you, my darling. Lay with me, I need to recover a moment before I return the favor.”

He cuddled Ignis close, and thought about the engagement ring in the pocket of his jacket hanging in Ignis’ kitchen. There was no place Gladio would rather be, and it had nothing to do with the promise Ignis had made during the throes of passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's drabble will likely be a combination of all three prompts! Frottage, lingerie, and asphyxiation! ;^///^


	9. Frottage, Lingerie, and Asphyxiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladio teases Ignis in the elevator and gets called into his husband's office for punishment.
> 
> The world in this chapter is based off of @Oronir_Caragai's Business AU. Please go read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/731430) if you haven't already. It's one of my all time favorite fics!

Gladio and Ignis stepped onto the elevator together. Gladio was in a dark grey three piece suit with a black leather briefcase in hand. Ignis wore an emerald green silk blouse, flat in the front with a straight neckline, and tapered bell sleeves. The short side of the sleeves ended just after the crook of his elbow, and the long side came down to the back of his wrist. Ignis’ outfit was completed by a simple black pencil skirt, sheer black stockings, and green satin pumps to match his blouse.

Ignis clutched a leather planner to his chest, and took his place at the back of the elevator with his husband as other employees filed in. There were enough people in the lobby at Amicitia Holdings that some had to wait for the next elevator.

There were several muttered apologies as people shifted to accommodate. Gladio and Ignis stayed towards the back as the top floor was their destination. Ignis stepped back further, and bumped into Gladio. His husband just smiled, put a steadying hand on his slim waist, and leaned down to whisper in Ignis’ ear.

“You look especially stunning this morning, Mr. Scientia.”

Ignis blushed, hoping no one else in the elevator was paying them any mind.

“So you mentioned on the ride in this morning, Gladiolus.”

“Just wanted to make sure you didn’t forget how attractive I find you.”

Gladio’s fingers rubbed at Ignis’ hip, and then back over the curve of his ass. He was trying to guess what Ignis had on underneath; what panties, if any, Ignis had slid up those impossibly long legs of his this morning. He didn’t know because his husband had locked himself in his dressing room after Gladio had gotten particularly handsy.

“Honestly, Gladio, do behave in public!” Ignis hissed, his words barely audible over the din of the packed elevator.

Gladio withdrew his hand to Ignis’ waist, and waited for the elevator doors to open. When they did, and people started moving around, Gladio dug his fingers into Ignis’ hip and pressed his semi-erect cock into his husband's backside.

Ignis raised his hand to his mouth to cover the small gasp that escaped his lips. He blushed all the way to the tips of his ears.

Gladio was relentless. He frotted against Ignis’ rear, and would grind against him every time the elevator doors opened, or people moved about.

There were only a handful of people who rode all the way to the top with them, and Gladio had to take a small step back as the crowd thinned, lest they get caught.

The elevator doors opened a final time, and the husbands exited.

“In my office, Mr. Amicitia. Now.” Ignis’ tone was terse.

“Yes, sir!” Ignis could try and put on indignant airs all he wanted, but Gladio had noticed when Ignis lowered his planner in front of his skirt, trying to hide his erection from his coworkers.

Gladio followed Ignis into his office, and shut and locked the door behind him. He had barely turned around when Ignis was on him, pushing him up against the door for a deep and passionate kiss. Gladio let his brief case fall to the floor, wrapped one arm around his husband, and slipped his other hand up Ignis’ skirt. He couldn’t tell what Ignis had on by feel alone; it was something lacy, with straps.

“Mnm, what do you have on under there, baby?”

“You’ll get on your knees if you want to find out.”

Gladio dropped like a sack of bricks. Ignis slowly lifted his skirt with both hands, and Gladio drunk up the sight of him.

Ignis had on thigh highs, but no garter belt, elastic covered in black lace held them around his thighs. But it was Ignis’ panties that had Gladio entranced.

A large diamond-shaped lace panel covered his genitals. Three sets of straps from the sides of the diamond crossed over Ignis’ hips, and attached to a small triangle of lace at the top of his cleft. One last strap stretched from the bottom of the diamond panel in the front, under Ignis’ testicles, up his cleft, and attached to the small lace panel in the back.

Gladio thumbed over the lace, and ran his fingertips over the straps, including the one nestled between Ignis’ asscheeks.

“No wonder you hid these from me this morning.” He leaned forward to kiss along Ignis’ erect shaft, which strained against the lace panel. The tip of his cock was pushing out from under the edge, and had settled between two of the straps on the side.

“I hid so that we might make it to work in time, you incorrigible beast!” A quiet moan escaped his lips from the kisses, belying the words coming from his mouth.

Ignis suddenly dropped his skirt and pushed Gladio back. He reached down and lifted his husband’s tie from where it was tucked into his vest, and pulled it taut against his throat. Gladio looked up at him from under his thick eyelashes, his eyes half-lidded with pleasure and lust. Ignis pulled the tie tighter until Gladio’s face reddened, a noticeable difference in the color of the skin above and below the furrowing length of silk. Gladio couldn’t help but make a strangled noise from deep in his throat.

“That’s it, love, gasp for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's drabble will likely be fucking machine. O///O


	10. Fucking Machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladio gets caught pleasuring himself by Ignis.

Ignis was often early, but usually not this early. He knocked on Gladio’s apartment door, but there was no answer. He tried calling, still no answer. Perhaps his boyfriend was in the shower getting ready for their date. Ignis smiled; maybe their date could start early too.

He let himself in with his key, and looked around. Gladio’s cell and keys were sitting on the small kitchen table, so he knew he had to be close by.

“Gladio?”

No answer.

Gladio’s apartment had an open floor plan, the living room in clear view of the kitchen. The TV was on. He walked over to the couch to see if Gladio had fallen asleep, but it was empty. He found the remote and clicked the TV off.

He stepped towards the hallway leading to the back of the apartment, and froze. There were noises coming from Gladio’s bedroom. Pleasured noises. Grunting, and moaning, and a strange mechanical sound.

Ignis’ sharp mind ran through a multitude of possibilities in just a few seconds. Dismissing them all, Ignis knew the only way to find out what was going on would be to go look.

He walked silently down the hall, and stood outside Gladio’s partially open bedroom door.

“Hnngh—ah!”

That was definitely Gladio’s voice; Ignis would recognize it anywhere, especially in the throes of pleasure.

“Fuck… yeah! Hnngh, baby! Yeah, give it to me!”

Ignis paled slightly. Gladio couldn’t possibly be alone in there, not with the words tumbling from his mouth. And yet there was no one else’s voice to be heard, no telltale slapping of flesh as two bodies come together. Just the mechanical noise of perhaps a gear turning, or a piston firing.

“Ahhh! Ignis! Fuck, baby!”

He couldn’t take not knowing anymore, and slid into the room.

Gladio was on his hands and knees, alone. He had his back to him, mostly. He was wedged into the empty space on the floor, his bedroom not overly large. Wedged because of the contraption that was on the floor with him. On the floor _in_ him.

Ignis took in the scene in stunned silence, until another cry from his boyfriend shattered his frozen thoughts.

“Fucking Astrals, YES! Ohh, Iggy! Harder, baby, fuck me harder!!”

There was movement to Gladio’s side as he reached for a remote attached to the machine behind him, and thumbed up the strength.

A rotating circle of metal pushed a piston with a dildo on the end of it, very similar in size to Ignis’ own cock, in and out of Gladio’s ass. When he thumbed the button up, the machine went faster.

Gladio cried out Ignis’ name again, “Ignis! I want you to come deep inside, baby! Fu-uck!”

Ignis brought a hand to his forehead. He couldn’t decide how he felt about the situation. Amused? Angry? Ashamed? Turned on? He dropped his hand to the front of his trousers. Definitely turned on. They had been dating for almost a year, and Ignis had never once topped Gladio, which he was fine with. Gladio had never expressed interest in being topped, and Ignis had never expressed a desire to. But, by the Gods, did he ever want to now.

Gladio was grunting with every press of the dildo. Movement close to his waist revealed that Gladio had taken himself in hand.

He’d better hurry if he wanted in on the action, Ignis thought. He quickly disrobed from the waist down, his cock thick and hard with desire for Gladio. He spotted the open bottle of lube on the floor by the machine and picked it up, taking his place on his knees near Gladio’s hip.

He tried to quietly clear his throat so as not to startle Gladio into hurting himself, but Gladio didn’t hear him.

“Gladio.”

Nothing.

“Gladio.”

Still nothing.

“Gladiolus!”

Gladio looked over his shoulder, but Ignis was barely in his periphery.

“What the…? Holy shit, Iggy, is that you?!”

Gladio sounded mortified, and immediately reached for the remote to turn the machine off.

“How fucking long have you been watching me for?!”

Ignis placed a gentle hand on Gladio’s hip.

“Long enough to know your true desires.”

Gladio shuffled forward to remove himself from the dildo. He tried to face Ignis, but Ignis swatted his rear.

“Up on the bed with you, love. Don’t turn around.”

Ignis took the time to remove the rest of his clothing while Gladio got up on all fours in the bed.

He settled between Gladio’s legs, and ran his fingertips over the curve of his hips and ass while he lubed his own dick with the other.

“Tell me what you want, Gladiolus.”

“I want you, Ignis. I want you insi—a-ahh!”

Ignis didn’t wait for Gladio to finish speaking before thrusting in to the hilt.

A few hard thrusts were all it took, and Gladio spilled over his hand and the bed.

A few fast thrusts, and Ignis was shooting his release deep inside Gladio’s ass.

Ignis pulled out and Gladio collapsed into a boneless heap on the bed. Ignis lay down beside him.

“Perhaps next time you should consult me regarding our sex lives, instead of taking matters into your own… hands.”

Gladio groaned, and Ignis chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scenario for tomorrow's prompts is eluding me for now, so no hints this time.


	11. Orgasm Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladio punishes Ignis for working too hard.

Ignis fidgeted in his seat, and immediately regretted it. He was as hard as he could be, what with his cock and balls trapped in a metal cage. Locked there by his lover, one Gladiolus Amicitia. He’d moved trying to achieve some relief for his aching cock, but that only shifted the butt plug inside him.

To add to his torment, Gladio had slipped a pair of golden lace boy shorts up his legs this morning. The contrast between the soft lace, and the cold hard stainless steel was maddening.

He was being punished. Punished for working eighteen hour days for the last seven days straight. Gladio wasn’t punishing him for lack of time together; on the contrary, it was for lack of consideration for himself.

This morning, when Ignis had tried to give Gladio some of his time, Gladio had rebuffed him, told him to sleep in. When he refused, Gladio got out their box of toys. Now here he was, sitting in a council meeting all day with the King and his boyfriend’s father, caged and plugged, and squirming in his seat. Ignis couldn’t think of a more inappropriate situation.

He was under strict orders to be home by six for dinner. Or else. He reached for his can of Ebony, and the plug pressed against his prostate. He froze, unable to move or an obscene moan was going to burst from his chest. He started to sweat and turn red as he held the sound back, forcing the exhalation through his nose. His hand closed around the cold black can, and he carefully settled back into his seat.

He noticed Clarus watching him from across the table, and he flushed to the tips of his ears. Ignis flashed a wan smile, hoping to avoid further attention. Clarus looked concerned.

 

It was nearing four when his Majesty, King Regis Lucis Caelum, called for a break. Everyone got up to stretch their legs, everyone except for Ignis. After being waved off by Regis, Clarus came to check on him.

“Son, are you okay?”

“Yes, sir, thank you for inquiring.”

“You look ill to me, Ignis. You should go home early and rest, tell Gladiolus he’s under strict orders to take care of you.” Clarus smiled and patted Ignis’ shoulder.

Ignis chuckled. “I’m quite well, I assure you. No need to leave early, I promise.”

Clarus sighed. “Well, I can’t force you, son, but I wish you’d get some rest. You work too much. How about switching out that Ebony for a bottle of water?”

Ignis politely declined, and Clarus gave up and returned to his seat.

***

**< Clarus> Son, you need to take care of Ignis when he gets home tonight.**

**< Gladiolus> What’s going on?**

**< Clarus> I think he’s sick. He’s flushed, and sweaty. I think he might have a fever. He just wasn’t himself today.**

**< Gladiolus> Thanks, Dad. I’ll make sure he’s well taken care of this weekend.**

**< Clarus> I tried to get him to go home early, but he wouldn’t. You know what he’s like.**

**< Gladiolus> Don’t I ever.**

***

It was half-passed six before Ignis got home. Gladio was waiting by the door. He knew immediately that he was going to be punished further for being late.

Gladio took Ignis’ leather brief case, and his jacket, and set them to the side.

“I’m sorry, love, I—“ He was interrupted by Gladio holding his hand up.

“Save it, Iggy. In the living room. Get in position, and wait for me.”

A few minutes later Ignis was in the living room, his dress shirt still on along with the lace boy shorts. He was bent over at the waist, hands on his knees, waiting for Gladio.

Gladio emerged from the bedroom with the key to the cock cage on a cord around his wrist, and a leather flail. He ran the dangling leather over Ignis’ ass, and up his back.

“How was work?”

“Same as it always is, love.”

“Is that so?” Ignis knew he’d answered incorrectly, and Gladio’s slap across the back of his thighs came not even a second later.

“Dad texted me. He said you were sick, feverish looking. I wish I could have seen you like that.”

Gladio flailed Ignis across the back of the thighs again, twice in quick succession. Ignis hissed through his teeth.

“Know what else Dad said? He offered to let you come home early, and you refused. So not only were you late, but you could have left early.” Gladio struck four more times, each strike harder than the last. Each strike hardened Ignis further, the cock cage becoming painfully uncomfortable.

Ignis yelped, and then whimpered. He clawed at his knees in shame. Shame for being caught by Clarus, shame for being late, shame for making Gladio worry so. He could see it in his boyfriend’s eyes; the care, the concern.

Gladio peeled the boy shorts down to reveal the base of the butt plug. He ran the leather across the bare skin of Ignis’ hips and ass.

“Are you going to work this weekend, Ignis?”

When Ignis didn’t answer fast enough, Gladio flailed the end of the plug, sparking electricity up Ignis’ spine.

“N-no,” he squeaked out.

“And what about next week?”

”I… I don’t kno—ah-ahhh!” Gladio had struck him again, over the back of his knees, and Ignis moaned from deep in his chest.

“Not good enough, Iggy.” Gladio paced around Ignis, waiting for the correct answer.

“I’ll do better next week, love, that’s all I can promise.”

“I suppose that’s true. So help me, Ignis, you had better keep your promises.”

“I promise, Gladio, I promise. Now please, love, please. Let me out of this infernal contraption.”

Gladio sighed, sat on the couch, and patted his lap. Ignis carefully walked over, kicking the boy shorts off along the way, and climbed into Gladio’s lap, straddling him.

Gladio made short work of unlocking the cage, and slipping Ignis’ genitals out of the bars and rings. Ignis slumped forward against Gladio’s bare chest, his forehead resting on his shoulder. He let out a quiet sob of relief.

Gladio reached behind Ignis, and eased the plug out, tossing it aside.

“Ready, baby?”

“Please...” Ignis whispered, near tears.

Gladio reached between them and wrapped his fingers around Ignis’ shaft. A few long tugs was all it took before Ignis cried out into Gladio’s neck, and came hard between them. Gladio stripped off Ignis’ dress shirt, and used it to clean his release.

Ignis nuzzled into Gladio’s chest, spent and comfortable. Gladio wrapped his arms around the smaller man, and just smiled when he heard Ignis’ soft snores. Dinner would have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's drabble will likely be tentacles!


	12. Tentacles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignis is a merman, and Gladio is an octopus-like creature. Inter-species relationships are against the law, and so they meet in secret for a forbidden tryst.

Ignis sped through the water, his powerful tail propelling him to his destination. He had to be fast and stealthy if he didn’t want to get caught.

He kept to deeper waters, the dark depths helped to keep him hidden from prying eyes. It would be suspicious for the Prince’s advisor to be so far outside the city limits unescorted. These were troubled times, and dangerous waters. Yet such secrecy was necessary for the clandestine affair he was having.

He sighed with relief as the old wooden ship came into view, an ancient vessel on the bottom of the sea floor. He left a small trail of bubbles in his wake as his iridescent green tail cut through the water, arms tucked in at his sides.

Ignis swam through a gaping hole in the hull, navigating his way through the debris until he came to an inner portion of the ship. Enough light seeped in through the damaged walls of the vessel to cast an ethereal glow to the room.

He slowed to a stop, floating in the light. He was magnificent to behold. His tail was long and covered in scales that matched his eyes. His tawny, gossamer hair danced in the water around his pale-skinned face. His torso was well-defined, and a fin that started between his shoulder blades ran down his spine.

Just when Ignis thought he had been the first to arrive, a large figure propelled out of the shadows.

Gladiolus was just as impressive a sight. Heavily muscled arms, shoulders, and torso helped him to gain speed he otherwise lacked. His lower body billowed out as he approached Ignis. Thick, dark brown tentacles, eight of them, were equal distant apart and tapered down from the heavily muscled skirt of tissue that formed his lower half. There was also a large scar that ran diagonally across his chest where he had been sliced open while keeping their prince safe from an attack in these very waters.

Ignis met Gladio halfway, and they immediately embraced one another. Cross-species fornication was forbidden in Lucis, and so they worked hard to keep their love affair secret. They had two strikes against them, really. Fraternization amongst royal servants was also frowned upon.

This old ship had become their haven. Quiet and comfortable; close but far enough away. They kept their encounters brief, lest their dual absence go noticed. Their races communicated with telepathy, and so they always remained quiet during their sessions in the ship as to avoid detection. They relied on their bodies to portray their thoughts and emotions.

With no time to waste, Gladio wrapped a tentacle around Ignis’ tail, and stroked against the grain of his scales. Ignis shivered in Gladio’s arms, and reached up to pull his face down for a heated kiss.

Gladio stroked his thick fingers down Ignis’ dorsal fin, and the merman wiggled in his arms. He was so sensitive to Gladio’s touches. Ignis knew that Gladio wouldn’t be satisfied until he’d overwhelmed him with his tentacles.

Another tentacle came up and fit a perfectly sized sucker over one of Ignis’ nipples. Gladio was careful to leave no detectable marks, or they would be given away. Ignis gasped into the cecaelia’s mouth, and broke away from the kiss.

Gladio moved down to kiss Ignis’ neck, his tongue swiping over his gills. Ignis wiggled his tail more in excitement and pleasure.  He could feel his cock swelling, hidden away in his pocket by the folds at the front of his tail. He stroked over the rubbery flesh of Gladio’s lower body before running his webbed fingers over the hard peaks and valleys of his abdominal muscles.

Gladio’s tentacles quivered with want and need, and started to explore Ignis’ body. They caressed his tail and the fins at the end. They caressed his uncovered nipple, his dorsal fin, and his cheek.  His tentacles swarmed over Ignis’ body.

One pushed into Ignis’ mouth, and he sucked at it, the suckers contracting in response. They wrapped around his arms to hold him in place. Yet another tentacle wrapped around his long tail.

A ninth appendage appeared from the center of Gladio’s muscled skirt. It was more like an arm than a tentacle, long and thin with a bulbous phallus on the end, but no suckers. Gladio smiled at Ignis, the tentacle sliding out of his mouth so they could kiss once more.

The appendage weaved its way between them to rub at the folds at the front of Ignis’ tail. Ignis gurgled quietly in the water. The tentacles all over his body felt divine, as did Gladio’s strong hands on his dorsal fin.

Ignis tried to relax his tail, and the folds slowly parted to reveal the head of his slick cock. His cock would have continued to emerge from the pocket in his tail, but Gladio’s phallus blocked it, pushing it back down so that he could penetrate Ignis’ folds.

Ignis went limp against Gladio’s broad chest, the sensations overwhelming him. The thin appendage coiled around his cock while Gladio’s phallus thrust in and out of his pocket.

Gladio tensed up, the sensation of Ignis’ rough scales rubbing along his phallus as he penetrated his forbidden lover over and over were quickly bringing him to climax. He knew Ignis’ pouch was incredibly sensitive, and wondered which one of them would succumb to pleasure first.

Ignis’ body seized as he spilled his release from inside his pocket. The combined pleasure of Gladio’s phallus rubbing against the inside walls of his pouch, and gliding along his cock were more than he could bear, and he came hard.

Gladio pulled Ignis close, every one of his tentacles wrapped around a portion of Ignis’ beautiful body. A bolus of fluid pulsed down the length of his appendage, and spurted from the tip of his phallus as he climaxed within the confines of Ignis’ pocket.

They floated there for several minutes, Gladio completely twined around Ignis, his body all but obscuring the small merman from sight. The gentle current carried their release away, and soon there was no evidence of their pleasure. Gladio’s ninth appendage withdrew back under his muscled skirt, and Ignis’ folds sealed back up. The location of his pocket was virtually undetectable.

Gladio slowly unfurled from around his lover, and looked down at him fondly. He caressed Ignis’ cheek, and kissed him one last time before separating. Ignis looked forlorn. Even though he got to see Gladio every day at work, he craved living a simple life with the cecaelia he loved.

Gladio turned to leave, but Ignis swam over for one last touch. One last kiss. One last embrace. Then the merman and cecaelia went their separate ways, although they travelled to the same destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's drabble will likely be rimming, but could involve medical play and tiddyfucking. We'll see.


	13. Medical Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladio has a visit with 'Dr.' Scientia for a sex problem, Ignis cures him with a thorough examination.

Gladio sat on the cold metal exam table as he waited for the ‘doctor’. He’d been instructed to remove his clothing, all of it, and put on a paper gown.  He looked around the cold sterile room, and felt a little trepidation. Maybe this wasn’t such a great idea.

The door opened, and in walked the doctor. A clipboard and pen in one hand, a small leather bag in the other. Ignis had a white lab coat on. ‘Dr. Ignis Scientia’ was embroidered above the pocket. It was from his days in university.

Ignis pushed his glasses up on his nose and dropped his bag on a small table. He took a seat on a rolling stool, crossed his legs at the knee, and balanced his clipboard on top.

“Now, Mr. Amicitia, what seems to be the problem?”

“Well doc, it seems like no matter how many times I jerk off, I’m still not satisfied. I still feel pent up. It’s really becoming a problem. You see there’s this really hot guy that I like, and I can barely stay in control when I’m around him.”

Ignis scribbled a few notes on his clipboard before setting it on the table with his bag.

“I see, well that does sound disagreeable. Let us begin your exam then, Mr. Amicitia. Please stand over here.” Ignis beckoned.

Gladio stood as requested, trying to keep the back of his gown closed out of habit. Ignis pulled two disposable gloves from a box on the wall, and donned them.  He circled once around Gladio, hand to his chin in thought.

“At first glance, Mr. Amicitia, I must say you appear to be in rather peak condition. A perfect specimen of the male form. Lift your gown, please.”

Gladio still felt nervous, but did as instructed. Ignis stepped close to him, his breath warm on his face. His gloved hand cupped Gladio’s testicles.

“Turn your head, and cough.”

Ignis didn’t detect a hernia, not that he’d expected to. He could sense Gladio’s discomfort and smirked. He sat back down on the rolling stool, and scooted back over to his boyfriend’s hulking form.

“Now we need to assure that your genitalia are functioning correctly.”

Ignis’ face was almost level with Gladio’s pelvis. He cupped Gladio’s testicles again, feeling over each gland, tugging gently, squeezing. Gladio tensed, not that he was in pain. The whole thing was just awkward and clinical, but then Ignis massaged his perineum, and he relaxed a fraction.

“Interesting. You are still flaccid, Mr. Amicitia. Perhaps your penis isn’t functioning correctly.”

Gladio scoffed indignantly. “Shit, Iggy, you’re all cold and—“

Ignis made an irritated noise, cutting off the rest of Gladio’s response with a sharp tug on his cock.

“I am Dr. Scientia to you in this room, Mr. Amicitia. Do not make me remind you again.”

“Yes, doctor.” Gladio broke out in a light sweat.

Ignis took Gladio’s limp cock in hand, and pressed his nose into the dark thatch of hair at the base.

“Mmm, you have a healthy musky scent.”

Ignis squeezed along the length, thumbed over the ridge of his head, pressed the tip of his finger into the slit, with minimal response. He pushed his glasses up his nose, and looked up at Gladio.

“You need to relax, Mr. Amicitia. This is just an examination, although it would seem more extraordinary measures will need to be employed.”

Ignis started stroking Gladio’s cock, but it was too rough with the gloves on. He tore open a packet of lube he had in his lab coat pocket, and coated his hand before stroking Gladio again.

“That’s better, Ig—I mean Dr. Scientia.”

“Indeed.”

Ignis kept stroking, and then dipped his other hand to massage his perineum at the same time. Gladio finally relaxed enough to start hardening. A few more minutes of work and he was fully erect with precome welling at his tip. Ignis leaned forward and took Gladio’s head into his mouth, lapping the fluid from the tip with his tongue.

Gladio moaned and bucked slightly into Ignis’ mouth, but the other man withdrew. Ignis squeezed along Gladio’s shaft once more, taking mental measurements, and milked additional fluid from his tip. He swiped at the fluid, rubbing the slick between his fingers.

Ignis removed his gloves, and tossed them in a waste bin. He wiped at the corners of his mouth with the back of his hand, and cleared his throat before speaking.

“It took some… encouragement, but your penis seems to be functioning properly, and I didn’t detect anything troublesome in your fluid. I believe your prostate needs a good massage, and then you’ll release the tension you’ve been feeling.”

Gladio dropped his paper gown, and shrugged. “Whatever you say, doc.” He definitely felt better after Ignis had taken him into his mouth, but he was still acting like he had a giant stick up his ass.

“Back up on the exam table with you please, Mr. Amicitia. Sit on the edge on this side.” He gestured with his hand.

Gladio hopped up on the edge at one end. Ignis came over, fiddled with a drawer at the end of the table, and attached two large stirrups to the end of the table.

Gladio balked. “What the fuck are those for?!” He briefly considered using their safe word.

“Your prostate exam, Mr. Amicitia. Now, if you would please lie back and scoot your bottom to the edge of the table, and rest your legs in the stirrups.” He gave Gladio a reassuring look, and Gladio acquiesced without a fight.

Ignis broke his character somewhat to caress Gladio’s powerful thighs, fingertips brushing through his dark hair, trying to put the large man at ease. He wanted Gladio to enjoy what he had planned, but his scientific mind required accuracy, and if Gladio could just relax he knew he would enjoy it too.

“Arms at your sides, please.” Gladio obeyed, and Ignis strapped him down to the table. Once across his nipple line, and again across his hips. He also removed two straps from his bag and wrapped them around each of Gladio’s thighs.

“Dr. Scientia, is this really necessary?” Gladio flexed against his bonds, but found he could barely move. His heart hammered in his chest.

“It is. I need you immobile for the next part. Is there anything else you would like to say before we get started, Mr. Amicitia?” Ignis was giving Gladio an out, a chance to use their safe word before moving on. Gladio just shook his head, and Ignis nodded in satisfaction.

Ignis sat back down on the rolling stool, and pulled a hooded lamp over, switching it on. The heat from the lamp flooded over Gladio’s very exposed asshole, and his genitals. He squirmed slightly on the table, tensing up once more. He lifted his head, but couldn’t see anything Ignis was doing, his view obscured by the gown that was covering his raised up legs. He took a few deep breaths, trying to quell the anxiety he could feel rising.

Ignis gasped audibly. Gladio was breath-takingly beautiful like this. All his power restrained, his balls hanging heavy between his legs, his ass open by his spread thighs. Ignis had been half hard the entire time, but now he was uncomfortably erect in his trousers.

He caressed Gladio’s asscheeks and then donned another pair of disposable gloves.

“I’m going to touch you now, Mr. Amicitia,” he said in warning, “try and keep relaxed.”

Gladio’s hole tightened instinctively. Ignis rolled closer ducking down to bring his face level with Gladio’s ass. His tongue flicked out to lick along the puckered flesh of Gladio’s entrance.

Gladio gasped out but couldn’t move, surprised by the feel of his lover’s tongue. Ignis pushed the tip of his tongue inside Gladio’s body, and held onto his large thighs. He pressed harder, wiggling his tongue to test the strength of his inner walls.

Satisfied, he thrust his tongue in and out of Gladio’s hole.

“Fuck, that feels good, Dr. Scientia.”

Ignis rolled back and dug around in his bag for a long thin vibrator. He tore open another packet of lube, and coated his fingers. He pressed one into Gladio’s ass, fascinated with the well-lit close up view he had of penetrating Gladio’s body. He throbbed in his trousers, very aroused.

Ignis slipped a second finger in, and Gladio grunted from the pressure. He scissored his fingers, watching Gladio’s hole stretch in detail. He couldn’t help but lean forward to lick again at the puckered edges, undeterred by the lube. His free hand dropped to palm himself through his pants.

Two fingers pushed up against Gladio’s prostate, and he cried out with pleasure.

“Fucking Astrals!”

Ignis smiled and added a third finger, and slowly moved them in and out. His aim was slow, intense pleasure. He reached for the vibrator, and withdrew his gloved fingers. He lubed up the vibrator, slid it inside Gladio’s body, flicking it on. Ignis wasted no time in pressing the tip of the vibrator to Gladio’s prostate.

Gladio cried out in extreme pleasure, the feeling so intense that he would have shot off the exam table if not for being strapped down.

“Easy now, Mr. Amicitia, easy.”

Ignis stroked the inside of Gladio’s thigh while he moved the vibrator around. Every time he pressed it directly to Gladio’s prostate, the man seemed like he would jump out of his skin. He frowned.

Gladio cried out again, his voice shaky and pleading. “P-Please, Dr. Scientia, it’s t-too much.”

“It seems direct vibration internally is more than you can handle, Mr. Amicitia. Not to worry, I came prepared.”

The toy was withdrawn, and pressed against Gladio’s perineum for external vibration. Ignis held the wand vibrator in one hand, and slid two fingers back in with the other hand. His fingertips pressed to Gladio’s prostate once more, and the large man moaned lewdly.

“Astrals in heaven, now that feels fucking amazing!”

Ignis pressed harder, and Gladio’s head thumped back against the table. The stirrups creaked as Gladio tried to squeeze his thighs together.

Ignis kept it up for several more minutes, varying the speed, the pressure. Gladio’s thighs quivered in response, he clenched and unclenched his fists, and thrashed his head. The only movements he was capable of, restrained as he was.

“Hnngh, Gods! Fuck! Doc! I c-could almost come, b-but it isn’t e—nough!”

One glance up and Ignis could see that Gladio was rock hard, red and swollen, dripping against his belly.

Ignis stood, and trashed his dirty gloves. He fished another toy out of his bag. It was an egg vibrator on an adjustable strap. He flipped Gladio’s gown up to expose his cock.

“What’re you doing, doc?”

“Time for a new tactic, Mr. Amicitia.”

Ignis turned the vibrator on, and nestled it under Gladio’s testicles. He then strapped it around the base of his cock, just tight enough to keep it in place.

“Is that comfortable, Mr. Amicitia?”

“Y-yeah, but it’s still not going to be enough to make me come. I need you to touch me, Dr. Scientia. Please.”

Ignis smirked and nodded, but then covered Gladio back up with his gown.

“Wait, what’re you doing?”

“Covering your modesty.”

“But…”

Ignis just lifted a finger to his lips in a shushing motion. He donned a clean pair of gloves and dropped his hands to unzip his trousers, freeing his own throbbing cock. He retrieved another packet of lube, and a condom, from his coat pocket. He lubed himself, unrolled the condom down his length, and then used the rest of the lube to coat his sheathed dick.

Parting his lab coat, Ignis stepped forward between Gladio’s spread thighs and pressed his cock to his entrance.

“A bit of pressure, Mr. Amicitia.”

Not waiting for a response, Ignis pushed in, aiming right for Gladio’s prostate.  A moan rumbled from deep inside Gladio’s chest as Ignis slowly pushed in to the hilt.

While buried inside, Ignis reached down and gave the vibrator a twist, upping the intensity. Gladio tossed his head in response, another moan escaping his lips.

Ignis looped his arms under the stirrups and gripped Gladio’s thighs. He pulled almost all the way out with each thrust, ensuring that his tip rubbed against Gladio’s prostate each time.

Gladio was quickly coming undone, fingers and toes curling and uncurling rapidly. Ignis varied the speed and depth of his thrusts, never letting Gladio’s prostate become accustomed to his movements.

A constant pleasured hum built in Gladio’s chest as Ignis kept up the assault with his cock, until it became a keening wail. Ignis started to thrust more erratically, heat building in his own belly. The sound of their skin slapping together fueled him on.

Gladio strained against his bonds, and suddenly cried out, all the muscles in his body straining. His cock spasmed, and shot clear fluid all over his belly.

Ignis didn’t stop; he continued to thrust hard and deep, chasing his own release. Gladio’s voice cracked as he cried out Ignis’ name. His orgasm didn’t stop as wave after wave of pleasure rocked his restrained body.

Ignis kept it up for as long as he could, gazing down at Gladio’s face contorted in ecstasy. He’d never seen his lover climax for such an extended period of time, his cock still hard.

Ignis could hold out no longer, with a cry of his own he thrust deep one final time and filled the condom with his seed. Sweat trickled down his brow as his hips continued to rock against Gladio’s ass, riding his climax out in his lover’s body.

Gladio whimpered, still straining. Ignis’ rocking and the vibrating egg were still stimulating his prostate enough to send fire along every nerve in his body.

Ignis finally pulled out, and reached down to turn off the egg. He was breathing hard, but not as hard as Gladio. Gladio’s massive chest heaved like he’d run a marathon. Gladio didn’t trust himself to speak without his voice cracking as he watched Ignis clean up.

Ignis quickly tucked himself back into his pants, and packed the toys back into his bag. He tossed all the trash into the waste bin, smoothed his clothes, and adjusted his glasses.

“Well, Mr. Amicitia, I do believe that was a satisfactory examination. Now that your prostate has been stimulated and released, I do believe you shall find your sexual encounters more fulfilling.”

Ignis unstrapped Gladio from the stirrups and the table, and put the accessories away. Gladio looked positively dazed as Ignis helped him to a sitting position.

“Holy fuck, Dr. Scientia. You just… I don’t even have words.”

Gladio looked up at Ignis, starstruck.

“A job well done then, Mr. Amicitia. A good evening to you. Please throw your gown in the trash, and take the bag with you to cover our tracks, yes?”

Gladio nodded, “Of course, doctor.”

Ignis pressed the sheet of paper from his clipboard to Gladio’s chest, and leaned in to kiss him. “The fee for my services, Mr. Amicitia. Don’t tarry.”

With that, Ignis turned on his heel, scooped up his bag, and exited the exam room.

Gladio stood and removed his gown, using it to clean the clear liquid covering his belly. He was still rock hard. “Fucking shit, that was amazing, but now I want to fuck.”

He quickly got dressed, not wanting to get caught in the closed wing of the Citadel. He gathered up the trash bag to take with him, and picked up Ignis’ ‘bill’.

There was a doodle of Gladio fucking Ignis doggy-style, and a note that read, “Perhaps the ‘hot guy’ you know wants you to lose control and fuck his brains out.”

Gladio moaned, cock throbbing even harder in his pants. “I’m coming for your perky ass, Dr. Scientia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, today's drabble will be a short one about older Gladnis sensory deprivation.


	14. Sensory Deprivation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Older Gladnis, Gladio taking care of Iggy.

Ignis’ eyes didn’t need to be closed or covered to take his vision away; blindness had been his daily reality for the better part of the last five years. There was a silver lining; all of his other senses had been heightened. Touch, taste, smell, sound.

He was in four point restraints. Each wrist and ankle bound in soft leather, and attached to a stake in the ground, and thus his touch was taken away.

Ignis’ teeth were held apart by a bit gag, and thus his taste was taken away.

There was a plug pinched over his nose, and thus his smell was taken away.

Finally, there was a noise-cancelling headset over his ears, and thus his hearing was taken away.

Ignis lay there in wait, in perfect love and trust. All of his senses taken away or suppressed, keyed up in anticipation as he awaited his lover’s touch. Gladio’s touch.

Gladio crouched by Ignis’ head, and surveyed his handiwork. Ignis was beautiful in the low light from the single candle, shadows flickering across his nude body. His chin was tilted up slightly, head cocked a little to the side. Ignis couldn’t help but strain to detect something in the air.

Gladio’s long hair was done up in a bun so that the strands wouldn’t fall across Ignis’ skin and give him away. He held his breath, leaned over, and placed a gentle kiss over the ruined eyelid of Ignis’ left eye. His right eyebrow. The bridge of his nose. His lower lip.

Some nights, Gladio was an onslaught of lips and teeth, hot wax and ice cubes, pin pricks and riding crops. Other times he was soft breaths, feather light touches, ghosting lips. It seemed tonight was going to be one of the latter.

The gentle display of love and affection brought tears to Ignis’ good eye, and Gladio kissed them away.

Next there was the soft scrape of Gladio’s beard against Ignis’ side, a puff of hot breath over his nipple, a fingertip circling his inner ankle, the tip of his nose along the length of his shaft.

Although Gladio had only just begun, Ignis had already completely lost his sense of time. They could have been there for minutes. They could have been there for hours. All Ignis knew was that he wanted more of Gladio’s gentle touches.

Before Ignis could realize what was going on, Gladio was at his head once more, except this time kissing his face in reverse order. His lip, his nose, his eyebrow, his eyelid. Ignis held back the tears this time. This time, Ignis smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's drabble will be object insertion!


	15. Object Insertion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be warned that this is a very sacrilegious chapter involving a priest and a demon. To be more specific, priest Gladio exorcising a possessed Ignis using sex. Several people have commented that portions of this story were intense, or made them uncomfortable. Please keep that in mind before proceeding. Thank you.

“Bless me Father, for I have sinned. It has been _sixty-nine_ days since my last confession.”

It wasn’t the first time Father Gladio was thankful for the screened partition that separated him from his penitent. His skin pricked beneath his cassock. The tone of the man’s voice changed as he spoke the number. He recognized Ignis’ voice, and knew that it hadn’t been more than a few weeks since his last confession.

“Father Gladio, I fear I have much to confess. I—I am in need of more than confession, I am in need of assistance as well.”

It was an unorthodox request for a confessional, but Gladio would never turn one of his flock away.

“Let us begin with your confession, my son.”

He could hear Ignis shift on his knees, and clear his throat nervously.

“I… I’ve been having impure thoughts, Father. I was having a sinful dream several nights ago. In it I was approached by the object of my wicked desires, and he seduced me. I—I gave myself over willingly, b-but I’m afraid it was no ordinary dream. Father, I believe I have been possessed by a demon.”

Ignis’ voice quivered, near tears.

“My son, why do you think this was more than just a dream?”

Gladio crossed himself for good measure.

“F-Father Gladio, I… I’ve had an erection ever since that night. No matter how many times I try to relieve myself of this affliction, nothing comes out. I cannot climax to the point of release. It has become maddening, consuming my every waking thought. I’ve barely been able to sleep. I am a weak man, Father. Please, I need your help.”

 Gladio sat quietly, mind racing. He had heard about such possessions before. Demons brought forth by the lustful and impure thoughts of men, possessing the poor souls, making them insatiable to the point of insanity. He had never had to exorcise a demon of this nature before. Sometimes the exorcisms were simple; other times they required more… extraordinary measures to rid the body of the demon.

“Ignis, my son, I think I can aid you if you really have been possessed. I will have to perform an exorcism. Immediately. Frankly, if you are possessed, I’m surprised the demon allowed you to step foot inside the church.”

Ignis was quiet for a moment, and when he opened his mouth to respond, the demon emerged.

“ _You, Father! It’s you!”_ The demon laughed madly.

“ _Such a delightfully sinful young man. It is –you- who has consumed his thoughts. It was in your image that I came to him in his dreams. He was so eager to spread his legs for you. So eager to impale himself on your holy cock, and cry your name. ‘Gladiolus! Father Gladio! Fuck me, Father Gladio! Fill me with your divine seed!’”_

The demon cackled wildly before Ignis was able to regain control, slapping his hands over his mouth. Gladio could hear him weeping quietly, the sounds muffled by his hands.

Gladio had heard many a salacious confession, but none that had been about him before.

“I’m so sorry, Father. If only I had confessed my impure thoughts to you sooner, maybe this wouldn’t have happened.”

“What’s done is done, now we must rid you of this demon before it drives you to madness. Step out, my son.”

Gladio stood and smoothed his cassock down. He felt a strange heat in his gut from the demon’s words. Thoughtful, caring Ignis had been having impure thoughts about him? He was shocked, and yet not dismayed. He would have to atone for his own wicked thoughts later.

He crossed himself again, and kissed the cross on the rosary hanging from his neck.

He exited the confessional to find Ignis waiting, head hanging and unable to meet Gladio’s eyes. Ignis held his clasped hands in front of his pants, but even that wasn’t enough to hide his erection.

“This way.” Gladio gestured down the aisle towards the altar.

Ignis seemed rooted to the spot, so Gladio placed a gentle hand between his shoulder blades to lead him forward. They made it most of the way down the aisle before Ignis started actively resisting.

“I… I cannot go farther, Father. The demon won’t allow it.’

Gladio removed the rosary from his neck, and hung it around Ignis’.

“You must fight it, my son.” He urged Ignis forward a few more steps before he stopped again.

Ignis’ posture changed, his shoulders hunched down, and his arms cocked up at awkward angles. He turned to look at Gladio, his beautiful green eyes now tinged with a demonic red glow.

 _“Time to fornicate, Father..”_  

An eerie, hollow laugh bubbled up from Ignis’ throat. Gladio surged forward and tore open Ignis’ buttoned down shirt so that the rosary could touch his bare skin. The thing inside the smaller man hissed and retreated. Ignis swayed on the spot, and started to sag.

Gladio scooped Ignis up into his arms, and sprinted the rest of the way down the aisle. He laid the smaller man down on the altar, bare-chested with Gladio’s rosary lying next to his skin.

“Father Gladio…” Ignis whispered weakly.

“Stay strong my son, I must gather some tools. Recite an ‘Our Father’ while you wait.”

Gladio laid a Bible on Ignis’ belly as an extra measure of protection to keep him in place.

“Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy Name….”

Gladio lit the incense burners, and then ran for the sacristy. There he gathered supplies into an offering basket. Several bottles of holy water, holy oil, additional rosaries, a crucifix, a prayer cloth, and a hinged wooden box the contents of which he never dreamed he would have to use.

He hurried back to the altar. Ignis was writhing, seemingly in pain. The demon was back, held in place by the rosary and Bible on Ignis’ skin.

_“What are you hiding under your vestments, Father? Are you going to skip all the steps in between, and just –fuck- this body? Why go through all that pomp and ceremony when you know that’s what it’s going to take to rid him of me?”_

Father Gladio didn’t rise to the bait. He picked up the crucifix, and a bottle of holy water. He held the crucifix in front of him, and splashed Ignis’ body with holy water.

“The power of Christ compels you! Be gone, demon!  In the name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit, I command you to release Ignis from your demonic grip!”

Every spray of holy water sizzled against Ignis’ skin and evaporated, and only seemed to fuel the demon’s power. Gladio leaned in close, dodging the swings of Ignis’ possessed arms, and pressed the crucifix to the side of his face.

The sound the demon made as it cried out and retreated set Gladio’s teeth on edge.

“Ignis,” he spoke quietly in the possessed man’s ear. Ignis’ eyes fluttered open.

“Father Gladio?”

“My son, I’m afraid that it’s going to take more than holy water to rid you of this demon.” He paused to compose himself. “I—I’m going to have to insert a holy object into your body to try and drive the demon out. I’m going to restrain your wrists, and try to contain your ankles with holy spirit to keep the demon from thrashing about so wildly.”

Tears pricked at the corners of Ignis’ eyes as he nodded in embarrassment. “Whatever it takes, Father.”

Gladio retrieved three sets of rosary beads from the basket. He looped one around Ignis’ joined wrists, and left them rest above his head along the altar. He moved to Ignis’ lower half, and with a calming breath he removed Ignis’ shoes, socks, and pants.

Before going any further, he wrapped a set of rosary beads around each of Ignis’ ankles.

Gladio was just sliding Ignis’ underwear down his hips when he heard a soft whisper.

“He’s coming.”

Gladio barely had the time to slip the underwear the rest of the way off when the demon emerged to taunt him.

A haunted laugh pealed through the sanctuary. _“Yes, Father! Such progress we have made! Come stretch his tight little hole with your holy cock! That’s what he wants! It’s what he’s always wanted! I am merely here to facilitate for the poor dear.”_

Gladio’s nerves were on edge. He crossed himself and spoke a quick prayer before opening the hinged wooden box. Inside was a silicone-cast crucifix, rounded at the bottom for easier insertion. He wished there was another way, but bravely picked up the small bottle of lubrication that came with it. It was a holy-water based lubricant, and Gladio coated the silicone crucifix in it liberally.

He approached Ignis’ possessed form, sprawled across the altar. The demon lifted his head and hissed at the sight.

 _“No! Be gone with your paltry dildo. This sweet, tight little ass is too good for such things. Blasphemer! Bring out the holy cock to tear me asunder!”_ The demon howled with bone-chilling laughter again.

Father Gladio came closer, his free hand sliding up one of Ignis’ thighs. The demon tried to buck beneath his hand, but the holy objects were enough to keep its thrashing to a minimum.

Gladio licked his lips, feeling excessively parched as he spread Ignis’ thighs to indeed reveal a tight hole. So far he’d managed to avoid looking at the other man’s genitals, but as he drew himself to the edge of the altar Ignis’ cock was in full view. And it was unrestrained.

Gladio flinched as the demon whipped Ignis’ cock back and forth, to and fro, trying to touch Father Gladiolus with it. Gladio kept a tight grip on Ignis’ thigh, and pressed the silicone tip to his entrance.

The demon started cursing profanities at Gladio as he slowly inserted the holy object into Ignis’ body. It thrashed about as Gladio recited the Litany of Purity.

Gladio was sweating beneath his cassock as he repeatedly thrust the silicone crucifix into Ignis’ body while whispering prayers. The demon wailed in pain, and thrashed Ignis’ cock about, but he never came.

Just when Gladio didn’t think his arm could pump anymore, the demon’s wail cut off abruptly. His hand and arm were shaky. He left the object in place while he circled around the altar to check on Ignis.

“F-Father Gladio,” Ignis croaked.

‘Shh, my son, let me get you a drink.”

He came back with another bottle of holy water, and pressed it to Ignis’ parched lips. He swallowed thirstily from the bottle, but then started to choke and tear up.

“It’s still in me, Father. Deep. It has retreated far, but it’s still there.” Ignis’ shoulders shook with quiet sobs.

Father Gladiolus watched in concern and sorrow. He was very aggrieved that his efforts so far had proven fruitless, other than to drive the demon deeper into Ignis’ body. He knew what the next step was. He knew what he must do.

Gladio started to unbutton his cassock, and let it fall to the floor. He signed himself with holy water, drank it down into his body.

Ignis watched quietly as if he too knew where his salvation lie.

Father Gladio continued to strip until he was nude before the altar.

“Ignis, my son. I’m going to use the holy power invested in me to drive the demon from your body with my own. I… I will drive into you until you come, and then will the demon be expelled from your body.”

Ignis could only nod and whimper, he was both terrified and keyed up with anticipation. Here the lustful, wicked thought that got him into this mess was going to turn out to be his salvation.

Gladio placed holy water and a prayer cloth up by Ignis’ head. He picked up the bottle of holy oil, and poured some into his shaking palm. He used the warm oil to stroke himself to erection. He was ashamed to admit that it didn’t take much. He poured another handful, making sure to liberally coat himself for ease of insertion, reminding himself that the better Ignis felt, the easier it would be for him to come.

He placed the bottle of oil by Ignis’ hip and looked down at himself. He thumbed the cross over the hard flesh of his cock.

"I anoint myself with holy oil in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

In one smooth motion, he lifted himself up onto the altar to take his place between Ignis’ legs. He eased the silicone crucifix out of Ignis’ body, and tossed it aside.

Ignis started to shake and convulse, his eyes turning that eerie shade of red again.

“Fight it, my son!”

Gladio wasted no time taking himself in hand, pressing against Ignis’ entrance, and sliding in to the hilt.

The demon wailed as Gladio’s anointed flesh filled Ignis’ body. The priest started reciting prayers as the demon struggled for dominance in Ignis’ body.

Gladio leaned over Ignis’ torso and drizzled oil over his body. He supported himself with one hand on the altar, but used the other to trace holy symbols into Ignis’ skin as he rocked their bodies together. Father Gladio tried to ignore how good he felt. How good his body felt. How divine this closeness was as his hips moved, and he thrust his cock in and out of Ignis’ body.

 He distracted himself with another prayer.

 **Spiritus sanctus vivificans**  
**vita movens omnia,**  
**et radix est in omni creatura**  
**ac omnia de inmunditia abluit,**  
**tergens crimina ac ungit vulnera,**  
**et sic est fulgens ac laudabilis vita,**  
**suscitans et resuscitans**  
**omnia.**

The demon thrashed Ignis’ cock around wildly, and Gladio poured oil on it too. He leaned down and trapped Ignis’ flailing cock between their bodies. He lowered his lips to Ignis’ chest, smearing holy oil across his lips and tongue

Father Gladio lifted up so he could be face to face with Ignis.

“The Power of Christ compels you, Ignis! Drive the demon out from your body!”

Ignis’ eyes and face seemed to shift rapidly back and forth between his regular features, and that of the demon. The demon started to laugh once more, and Gladio thrust his hips faster in response.

The priest looked down into Ignis’ green eyes, and whispered “In the name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit!” and he leaned down to press his oil-slicked lips to Ignis’ mouth.

“Father Gladiolus!” It was Ignis in control once more, whispering against the priest’s lips.

They kissed feverishly, Gladio’s tongue pressing into every corner of Ignis’ mouth trying to spread the anointed oil around.

Ignis arched under the priest, his wrists and ankles suddenly free.

“Father!” he cried, “I’m free, I’m free!”

Gladio slowed, but didn’t stop moving. He was breathing heavily with exertion.

“We must… be certain… my son. You must…come…. to expel… the remains.”

Ignis didn’t argue or protest, simply wrapped his legs around Gladio’s back and thighs.

Gladio kissed Ignis again, the two of them whimpering, making desperate mewling noises from deep in their chests.  The priest reached between them for Ignis’ erection.

Taking Ignis in his oil-slicked hand, Gladio stroked his cock in time with his thrusts.

It didn’t take long until they were crying out in unison. Ignis spilling over Gladio’s hand, and Gladio releasing deep inside Ignis’ body.

Tears leaked from the corners of Ignis’ eyes as Gladio pulled out and pushed up on his knees to survey his penitent below him. He used holy water and a prayer cloth to wash Ignis’ seed from his own hand and Ignis’ belly.

“Be at peace now, my son.”

Gladio reached down between Ignis’ legs and dipped his thumb into the come leaking from his body. He reached up and made the sign of the cross on Ignis’ forehead with his own spend.

“In the name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit, I bless this man that he may be free of demons until the end of all days.”

Ignis smiled. “Amen, Father Gladiolus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still a day behind, but the next drabble will be about masks!


	16. Masks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A young Ignis helps Gladio prepare for the first masquerade ball he's attending after moving out on his own.

Ignis knocked on Gladio’s door with his free hand, the other one holding his mask for the masquerade ball. He was earlier than usual, concerned that his best friend wouldn’t be ready on time.

It was Gladio’s first masquerade since moving out on his own, and that meant he didn’t have Jared’s assistance with getting ready.

Ignis was about to raise his hand to knock again when Gladio opened the door. He appeared disheveled, and more than a little panicked.

“Iggy! Oh, thank the fucking Astrals that you’re here early!”

Gladio’s hand shot through the doorframe, and dragged Ignis across the threshold before slamming the door shut.

Ignis made an unimpressed tutting sound from deep in his throat, and his whole face pinched in distaste.

“You look dreadful. Did you even try?”

Gladio swatted Ignis’ shoulder indignantly. “Of course I tried; I’m just shit at this stuff. Help me, Iggy. Please?”

Ignis let out a sigh of long suffering, and pushed his glasses up his nose.

“I suppose I must if I don’t want to be embarrassed to be seen in your company.”

Gladio rolled his eyes and grinned. He reached out to ruffle Ignis’ hair, but stopped short from a scandalized look so sharp it could cut.

“Lead me to your closet. You’ll need a whole new outfit, what you have on is not nearly sophisticated enough for the occasion.”

Ignis followed Gladio into his bedroom.  Luckily, Gladio had a closet full of formal wear.

“Down to your underthings, and find a pair of lace up black dress shoes while I find you some suitable attire.”

Ignis started rifling through the closet while Gladio did as instructed.

“How about these?”

Gladio held out a pair of capped-toe, pointed dress shoes with skinny laces. Ignis’ eyes slid past the shoes to his friend’s form. Gladio was well muscled for his age, but was still filling out. He stood there in his boxers, dress socks, and a cotton undershirt. Ignis had seen him in less, but he still had to swallow hard to quell the butterflies in his stomach.

“Mm, yes, that’s perfect.” He wasn’t sure if he was referring to the shoes, or his friend. Probably both. He chastised himself for the distraction. The last few months he had been finding himself becoming more and more attracted to his close friend. It was really quite bothersome.

Ignis forced his gaze away and turned back to the closet. A few minutes later he came out with a sharp, three piece navy suit, with a light grey dress shirt, and a matching tie. The navy matched the elaborate mask that was lying on Gladio’s bed.

“Gladiolus? Do you have an iron?”

Ignis caught Gladio daydreaming, he seemed to be staring straight through the Prince’s young advisor. Gladio’s cheeks colored.

“Hmm? An iron?” He blinked slowly, as if not comprehending the question.

“To get the wrinkles out?”

“Oh! Yeah, meet me in the kitchen.”

Fifteen minutes later, Ignis had everything ironed and Gladio had his pants and shirt on.

Gladio tried tucking his shirt in and doing his pants up, but Ignis tutted from where he was sitting.

“You’re bunching your shirt all up!” The younger man hopped to his feet, and stalked over to Gladio.

Without a second thought, Ignis had his hands down Gladio’s pants, smoothing out the edges of his shirt along his hips and the tops of his thighs.

“Do your pants up now.”

Gladio blushed from the tips of his ears to his toes, and hastily did up the fly of his pants. Ignis circled around him, and smoothed the shirt tails covering his behind, through his pants. Ignis was muttering to himself about Gladio not having basic survival skills for a member of the royal court.

Gladio stepped away from his friend to pick up his vest and tie.

“Oh, no you don’t!” Ignis snatched the garments from Gladio’s hands. “Lean down, you giant oaf.”

Gladio smirked and leaned forward for his smaller friend. Ignis hadn’t shot up quite like Gladio had, and his friend had almost a foot of height on him. Ignis looped the tie around Gladio’s neck, and held the vest up for him to slip his arms through.

Ignis had his hands up under the open vest, smoothing the shirt underneath. He seemed focused, mumbling under his breath again as his hands slid over Gladio’s abs, his ribs, his chest. Ignis stepped closer so he could circle his hands around to Gladio’s back in a near embrace.

Gladio stood there with his arms out, letting Ignis smooth his shirt. He thought he caught words like ‘strong’, ‘feel’, ‘under’, and ‘skin’. He started blushing again. Ignis stepped back once more so his hands could travel up Gladio’s chest.

Ignis was completely lost in thought as his hands did the double duty of arranging his friend’s clothes, and also detailing the contours of his growing musculature. That was until Gladio cleared his throat, and covered Ignis’ hands with his own.

“Iggy, I think my shirt is good now.”

Ignis snatched his hands away, and flushed in embarrassment.

“My apologies,” he mumbled quietly as he reached for Gladio’s tie. Gladio settled his hands on Ignis’ waist, as the younger man looped the knot. Ignis blushed even more.

“Lean down again for me, if you please.”

Ignis couldn’t meet Gladio’s eyes as his friend hunched down. Ignis’ deft, but slightly trembling fingers tucked the tie under Gladio’s collar, and smoothed the fabric down his button line. He then cinched the knot, and slid it to the hollow of Gladio’s throat.

Ignis was fixing the tails of the tie when he felt Gladio’s hand on his chin. Gladio tilted Ignis’ chin up to look at him, their noses almost touching. Gladio finished closing the space between them, and gently pressed their lips together in a chaste, but full kiss. His breath was warm on Ignis’ skin, and he was so startled he almost missed the opportunity to kiss Gladio back.

Ignis’ grip on Gladio’s tie tightened as he pulled their lips more firmly together. Their mouths slowly moved in unison until they pulled back to part, Ignis sucking at Gladio’s bottom lip as if he didn’t want to let him go.

“Thanks, Iggy,” Gladio whispered into the hush of his apartment. Ignis didn’t know if he meant for the clothes, or the kiss, but he stepped back out of Gladio’s way as he buttoned his own vest, and slipped the jacket onto his shoulders.

“We’d better hurry if we don’t want to be late.”

“Right you are.” Ignis snatched up his mask, bringing it up to hide his face before he was able to look at Gladio. The mask was beautiful, classic. Die-cut, and accentuated with feathers and jewels, it sat on the end of an elaborately hand-carved wooden stick.

Gladio picked up his own mask, similar in design, and led Ignis out of the apartment. He looked down at his friend, shy and awkward.

“You look handsome tonight.”

“As do you, Gladiolus. With a little aid, anyway.” He managed a small smile with that.

Gladio smiled too, and threaded their free hands together as they walked back to the car.

Gladio thought this was going to be the best masquerade ball he’d ever attended, and not because he was living on his own.

“Hey, Iggy, will you dance with me tonight?”

Ignis chuckled from behind the mask he was still holding up, but lowered it as he spoke.

“Only if you plan on kissing me again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a day behind, but next drabble will be massage!


	17. Massage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, fluffy massage. ^_^

Ignis was on his belly, being pressed down into the bed by a heavy weight on his backside. Gladiolus. He grunted, sometimes in pain, as Gladio moved against him.

“Time for more lubrication, love.”

“You got it, baby.”

Gladio poured more oil in his hands, rubbing them together to warm the oil up before placing his hands on Ignis’ back once more. They were getting to the difficult part.

With a massage, most people enjoyed having their lower and mid-backs rubbed. Ignis did too, but his kinks were all in his neck and shoulders. The area where the weight of the world sat.

Gladio’s hands moved to Ignis’ shoulder blades, kneading and digging into the knots in the tense muscles. The adviser moaned, somewhere between pain and pleasure, the knots giving way to Gladio’s skilled hands. But not before it hurt like the dickens.

Strong hands slid up to work the large muscles connecting Ignis’ neck to his shoulders. Gladio spent quite some time focused on that area, hands gliding easily along Ignis’ oiled flesh.

The back of Ignis’ neck was next, Gladio’s deft fingers deep-tissue massaging the muscles along his spine and at the base of his skull. Ignis’ noises gradually became more pleasured than pained.

The hard part done, Gladio moved on to lightly massage Ignis’ arms, and always ended with his hands. His beautiful hands that he hid from most of the world, but that Gladio had the privilege to touch and hold on a daily basis.

Last was a kiss to each palm, and like many nights before, Ignis was already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next drabble will be leather, and feature an apron! :D


	18. Leather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladio surprises Ignis by baking him a cake in nothing but a leather apron.

Gladio whistled around the kitchen as he followed a simple recipe for a chocolate cake. He mixed the dry ingredients in one bowl, the wet ones in another.

“I’ve come up with a new recipeh!” he chuckled to himself as he mixed the remaining ingredients together and switched the oven on to preheat.

“Gladio?”

Gladio spun around to see Ignis standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

“Hey, you’re home early! I was trying to surprise you!”

“Surprise me?” Ignis blinked, the incredulity dripping from his voice. Gladio was waltzing around his kitchen in nothing more than an apron. A black leather apron, to be precise.

“Gladiolus Amicitia, you’re sullying my kitchen prancing around nude in it!” Ignis cocked a hip out to the side, and looked genuinely perturbed.

“I’m not naked, I have this on!” He gestured down at himself.

“Only you would find an apron made out of bloody leather to cook in. Your backside is hanging out!” Ignis huffed indignantly, and stomped one of his feet for emphasis.

Gladio just smirked and turned around, leaning over the counter with his round, tight ass up in the air. He cast a coy look over his shoulder as he spoke.

“Oh yeah? And how long did you stand there and stare at my ass before you decided to say something?”

Ignis balked, but the flush of his neck and redness in his cheeks gave him away. He sniffed, and turned his nose away defiantly.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought, sassy pants. I’m wearing this thing for your benefit, y’know.”

“Is that so?” He pulled his gloves off and laid them on the dining room table. “Well, by all means then, finish my cake.”

Ignis pulled one of the heavy dining room chairs out and faced it towards the kitchen. He sat down and loosened his tie, pulling it over his head and folding it neatly on the table. He undid half he buttons on his shirt as he watched Gladio strut around his kitchen.

The larger man flexed every muscle he could for Ignis’ benefit. His asscheeks bounced every time he moved, the powerful muscles in the back of his thighs bulged every time he reached for something. The leather apron ties flounced along as he whisked around the kitchen, sometimes laying nicely over the curve of his rear, sometimes settling in the cleft.

As Gladio finished up, Ignis retreated to the bedroom. He returned in naught but his skivvies and his unbuttoned dress shirt, lube and condom in hand. He deposited them on the table, and entered the kitchen.

Ignis sidled up to Gladio, and pressed himself against his bare backside. He kissed over the feathers of Gladio’s massive tattoo, hands busy slipping into the sides of his apron. He traced the curves of Gladio’s pecs, and thumbed over his nipples.

“I do appreciate your efforts, love, but I’m afraid your indiscretion cannot go unpunished.”

The leather-clad man moaned; from the touches, and from the promise of punishment. Ignis’ hands dipped down to test the waters. The leather felt good as it rubbed across the backs of his hands, soft and supple. He wasn’t surprised when he found Gladio was already erect beneath the apron, and he stroked his lover a few times before backing away.

“Finish my cake, and then present yourself over my knee. Leave your leather on.”

Ignis wandered down the counter to his utensil holder, and plucked out a metal spatula and a wooden spoon. He cast Gladio a sultry look, and retreated to the dining room. Laying the utensils on the table, he stripped out of his tight boxer briefs and tossed them on the floor.

Gladio made short work of the last of the cake preparations, and popped it in the oven. He turned to see Ignis sitting in the heavy chair, knees spread apart and lazily stroking himself. He flipped the front of his apron up to lay across Ignis’ lap.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Ignis tutted as he straightened up in his seat. “Leave your apron down.”

Gladio let it drop, and drug another chair over beside Ignis’, his long, tall, heavy frame needing more support than just Ignis’ lap. He draped himself across his lover, resting his head on his arms on the seat of the other chair.

“Very good, Gladiolus.”

Ignis reached down to adjust himself, pushing his cock down under Gladio’s apron, their erections separated by the leather. He caressed the backs of Gladio’s thighs and over the curve of his ass. Fingertips trailing down Gladio’s spine stopped to undo the apron tie, moving the leather strings out of the way.

“Are you comfortable, love?”

“Yeah, baby, I’m ready.” Gladio shifted, trying to rub their lengths together through the leather, and let out a soft moan. The moan transformed into a gasp as Ignis brought down the metal spatula on Gladio’s ass.

“Count for me darling. Five strikes with each utensil should be sufficient.”

Gladio grunted. “One.”

Ignis fingered over the skin he had just struck, the slots in the spatula leaving a mark in Gladio’s skin. He drew his hand back, and struck the opposite cheek with a resounding smack. Gladio jerked in his lap, and Ignis moaned lewdly as the leather rubbed across his bare cock.

“Two.”

The next three hits came in quick succession, one after the other with increasing force. Smack, Smack, SMACK. The metallic slap of the spatula resonated down Ignis’ cock, and he bit his lip to suppress the pleasured noises that wanted to pour forth.

Gladio grunted through clenched teeth, flexing his ass at the end as he rocked across Ignis’ lap trying to distract himself from the sting.

“Three, four, five,” he breathed out. “Fuck, Iggy, the spatula stings.”

Ignis cooed, and rubbed his hand over Gladio’s red ass.

“Five more, love. This time with the wooden spoon. Can you take it?”

“Anything for you, baby. Wear my ass out.”

“Oh, I’m going to, darling.”

Ignis stroked Gladio’s hair, caressed his cheek, and traded the spatula for the spoon. He relished in the difference in sound as the wood met Gladio’s hard flesh.

Gladio hissed in pain, the wood causing a deeper sting than the thin metal. “Six!”

“Four more, darling, and then I shall swap out for lubrication.”

And Ignis did as promised. Four more strikes with the wooden spoon, diligently counted out by Gladiolus through gritted teeth. The last actually drew a yelp out of the large man. Gladio was sweating as Ignis stroked over his hair.

“You performed so well for me, my love.”

Gladio cringed as Ignis rubbed over his raw ass. Soon there were two well-lubricated fingers wiggling into his cleft to press against his entrance.

Gladio moaned anew as Ignis slid two fingers inside him. “Fucking Astrals, baby…” He shifted, raising his backside up to press against Ignis’ hand. His back was killing him from the awkwardness of the position, prolonged from his spanking. But then Ignis pressed against his prostate, and his mind went blank as white noise filled his brain. A searing heat spread from his ass through the rest of his body, erasing any pain and discomfort he’d been feeling.

A third thin finger thrust into Gladio’s hole, slowly stretching his rim out, prepping him to take Ignis’ cock. He squirmed in his lover’s lap, the leather between them making him ache with want and need.

“I’m ready, Iggy!” Gladio gasped out.

Ignis helped ease Gladio up to a standing position.

“Apron off now, love.”

Ignis removed his spectacles, and prepped his cock with lube and a condom while Gladio doffed the apron.

“Gods, but you are a sight to behold, Gladiolus.” He purred appreciatively as he looked over Gladio’s tall, hard body. The way his muscles flexed when he moved, his ruggedly handsome face, his thick cock. Ignis had to swallow hard, suddenly uncertain which of them should be doing the riding.

Before Ignis could speak up to change his mind, Gladio was straddling his thighs.

“Hold steady for me, baby.”

Ignis slid down a bit in his seat so that the large man hovering over him would have more room. He took his sheathed dick in hand, and pumped it several times before holding himself still. Gladio lowered himself until Ignis’ tip pressed against his entrance.

Holding on tight to Ignis’ shoulders, Gladio slowly sunk down on his lover’s cock. He had the advantage of height over Ignis, and leaned down for a fiery kiss as he took him in to the hilt. Gladio swallowed down all the little noises Ignis made as he wrapped himself around his cock.

Fully seated, Gladio gripped the back of the chair. Ignis’ hands slid under his firm ass for support. He planted his feet by the back legs of the chair, and grinded his ass down onto Ignis’ dick.

“Bloody Astrals, Gladio!” Ignis sucked in a breath through clenched teeth. The teasing from the leather, spanking his lover, and now the full weight of Gladio bearing down on his cock was almost too much to bear. He knew he wasn’t going to last long.

Ignis took Gladio’s cock in hand as the shield raised his hips and lowered them back down, fucking himself on Ignis’ dick.

Ignis’ head fell back against the chair, a thin sheen of sweat covering his chest and forehead. He tried to rock his hips up into Gladio, but it was impossible as he was being pinned down by Gladio’s impressive weight.

Gladio leaned back, and drove down Ignis’ length until he bottomed out, asscheeks against Ignis’ thighs. He hissed in pain, the tender flesh of his abused ass aching every time his rear slapped down against Ignis’ thighs. Despite the pain, he moaned Ignis’ name as he rose and fell along the advisor’s length, faster and faster until they both teetered along the edge. The chair creaked dangerously beneath them.

“Gl-Gladio! I’m so close, darling!” Ignis moaned out, his fist pumping rhythmically up and down Gladio’s length. His bright green eyes locked with amber ones. Their gaze was full of love, but blown wide with lust.

Gladio squeezed his eyes shut and moved faster. Harder. His rim clenched tightly around Ignis’ shaft until the other man cried out his name in ecstasy.

“Let go, Iggy! Come for me, baby!” Gladio’s eyes snapped open so he could watch Ignis fall over the edge, and Ignis did. His pretty green eyes fluttered shut as his hand jerked erratically on Gladio’s cock. His muscles stiffened and he filled the condom with his seed.

Gladio’s fist closed around Ignis’, his hips slowing until he was sitting on Ignis’ lap fully once more. He slowly rocked his hips, enjoying the sensation of Ignis filling him, even if he was no longer fully erect.

“Help me finish, baby…”

Ignis lifted his head, still in a blissed out, post-orgasm daze. His hand moved slowly, sliding along Gladio’s length. His free hand lifted to the other man’s neck, and pulled him down for a tender kiss. He kept their foreheads together as his hand picked up speed with Gladio’s assistance.

“M’close, baby,” Gladio said quietly into Ignis’ mouth.

“Your turn to come for me, darling…” Ignis pressed their lips together once more, planted his feet firmly down and surged his hips upwards, succeeding in rocking his softening cock right into Gladio’s prostate.

Gladio cried out and spilled over their hands and stomachs, his cock shooting ropes of come between them. He slumped against Ignis’ chest and rested his forehead on his shoulder. He wedged his hands in behind the small of Ignis’ back.

“My dear, sweet, Gladiolus,” Ignis said quietly as he threaded his fingers through Gladio’s hair. “Your ass is spectacular in more ways than one, my darling.” He looped his other arm around Gladio’s back, fingers gently caressing his spine.

“My ass is spectacularly sore, no thanks to you.” He nuzzled his face into the side of Ignis’ neck.

“Your ass is going to be exquisitely sore if you let my cake burn.”

Gladio yelped as Ignis slapped his ass one last time with his open palm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, folks. I'm behind on Kinktober, but determined to catch up. Keep an eye open for nipple play, threesome in the Business AU featuring Ardyn in our delicious Gladnis x Ardnis love triangle, and shower/bath. Hopefully I'll get these three done later today! Xo


	19. Nipple Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladio gets his nipples pierced, Ignis helps ice them.

Ignis eyed the older man suspiciously. Gladio was lying in bed looking indecisive and uncomfortable. He’d noticed some nuances in the way Gladio fought over the last week, holding his greatsword closer to his body so his elbows stayed bent and his arms didn’t rub against his chest. He’d always had a tank top on this week too, even when he wore his leather jacket.

Gladio shifted on the bed and winced briefly, trying to smooth his features before Ignis noticed. He failed. Ignis finished putting their provisions away and sat on the edge of the bed. They had gotten two rooms tonight at Noctis’ insistence, and Ignis was grateful for some peace and quiet.

“Gladiolus, I know it’s none of my business, but you seem to be in considerable discomfort. Are you alright?”

Gladio considered how to answer Ignis’ question. He appreciated the other man’s concern, but he was finding himself actually embarrassed to tell him what was wrong even though it would be evident as soon as he was comfortable enough to go shirtless again. He sighed in resignation.

“I got my nipples pierced last weekend.”

Ignis looked at him flatly for a moment before rolling his eyes.

“For the Astral’s sake, Gladiolus, of all the juvenile things to do on this trip…” He shook his head and got up to walk away.

“Wait, Iggy!” Gladio leaned forward and caught Ignis’ wrist. “I’m sorry, you’re right, it was stupid. But please, help me. It’s affecting my ability to fight.” Gladio’s cheeks colored in shame and embarrassment.

Ignis sighed again, and pulled his wrist free. “Remove your jacket and your top then.”

Gladio flushed all the way down to his red, raw, pierced nipples as he shrugged out of his leather jacket and pulled his tank top over his head. He and Ignis had flirted a lot over the years, sometimes shamelessly, but nothing had ever come from it. Now the thought of showing Ignis his tortured nipples seemed more intimate than he would have thought.

Ignis grabbed the ice bucket off the counter, ignoring Gladio removing his garments, and went down the hall to the ice machine, muttering to himself along the way.

“That shameless beast. What in the bloody hell was he thinking? Thinking with his unmentionables, most likely.”

Ignis slapped the bucket down under the ice dispenser, and filled it with pellet ice. Jealousy gripped his heart, which evoked nothing but annoyance at himself. Had Gladio met someone in Lestallum? He huffed and returned to the room, refusing to look in Gladio’s direction.

Ignis wet a washcloth from the bathroom and piled some ice into it. He carried the makeshift cold pack, along with the bucket of ice, to Gladio.

“Hey, thanks Iggy. I really appreciate it.”

A hiss through clenched teeth marked the moment Gladio pressed the ice pack against one of his nipples.

“Fuck!”

“Honestly, Gladio, what were you thinking? Did you lose a bet? Or perhaps you were trying to gain the attention of some woman in Lestallum?”

Ignis shoved his glasses up with his finger, trying to quell the roiling emotions in his belly. They had always been flirtatious, but much to his disappointment Gladio had never made a move.

Gladio nudged Ignis with his knee, and the advisor finally looked up. Gladio held the cold pack up against one of his nipples. The other was in stark contrast to the rest of his chest. His dark nipple typically stood out against his darkly tanned skin, but now it was also red and irritated looking, pierced with a barbell. Ignis couldn’t help but stare.

“Hey, my eyes are up here, Iggy!” Gladio grinned and winked, ever the incorrigible flirt.

“My apologies,” he mumbled quietly. He stuffed his mouth with a scoop of ice to keep from embarrassing himself further.

“You could say that I was trying to gain someone’s attention. I always heard that prim and proper guys liked leather and tattoos, but it hasn’t been enough so far. So I thought I’d add some piercings to the mix.” Gladio let his long eyelashes flutter shut as he leaned back against the headboard.

Ignis almost choked on the ice in his mouth. Was Gladio talking about him? Had he been waiting for Ignis to make the first move all this time? It was certainly what he seemed to be implying.

Gladio could feel the bed shift as Ignis moved. Gods fucking damnit, foiled again. Ignis was retreating, or so he thought. Suddenly there was a weight in his lap, and then a wet cold sensation enveloped his nipple. His eyes snapped open so his mind could confirm what his body already knew.

Ignis was half in his lap, hands splayed out on the bed beside his hips to support himself as his mouth engulfed Gladio’s nipple.

“Fuuuck, Iggy.”

Ignis ignored the comment, and pressed his cold tongue to the nub in his mouth, flicking against the barbell. His tongue laved until he could feel his mouth warming up, and he pulled away. He looked up at Gladio, green eyes intense as they peered over the rims of his spectacles.

There was a question in his eyes, a request for permission. Gladio raised his free hand, and threaded his fingers through Ignis’ hair. The gesture was enough permission for Ignis. He scooped more ice into his mouth, and pushed Gladio’s hand away from his other nipple. He drew up further into Gladio’s lap, and latched his mouth onto the already cold nipple in front of him.

Gladio let the cold pack fall so he could put both hands on Ignis, wanting to touch him. He ran his fingers through his hair, brushed his cheek, rubbed his back.

Ignis rolled the ice pellets around his mouth, and pushed them against Gladio’ nipple with his tongue, clicked them against the metal barbell. He licked, and laved, and prodded; teasing the hard nub and the dimpled area around it. He soothed the pierced flesh until Gladio could take it no more, and pulled on Ignis’ shirt and under his arms.

Ignis barely had the chance to lift his head when Gladio was crashing their lips together in a hungry, long-awaited kiss. Ignis purred from deep in his throat, mouth and tongue moving with Gladio’s as he scaled his friend’s massive body and up into his arms, careful to avoid his tender nipples.

They finally came up for air, both panting slightly, adrenaline coursing through their veins.

“It’s about damn time, Iggy. I can’t believe I had to pierce my nipples to finally get your attention.”

Ignis swatted Gladio’s shoulder.

“I can’t believe you would resort to such lengths to gain my attention. You should have just said something as opposed to your ill-advised plan.”

Gladio smirked from ear to ear.

“Yeah, well, the next phase was to get my dick pierced. Hey, Iggy what’re y--- OW!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caught up by one day, still a long ways to go. Hopefully back to daily updates at least. Coming up next is Gladnis x Ardnis threesome in the Business AU!


	20. Threesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladio and Ignis are at a Halloween party at Ignis' work. They sneak off for some fun, and Ardyn joins in.
> 
> Set in the world of @Oronir_Caragai's Business AU, and after the events of [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074314/chapters/24699030) portion of the fic. Briefly, Ignis is Ardyn's assistant and sexual partner, but enters a loving relationship with Gladio. He's torn between the two men, and a fantastic love triangle ensues. Please go read it if you haven't already! <3

Ardyn sat at the makeshift bar and watched the object of his affections fawning over his partner. It set his teeth on edge to watch Ignis giggle, touch, and flirt with Gladio.

It was only a few months since the gala where the three had spent an evening in bed together. Izunia Enterprises was thriving, and had just executed a successful hostile takeover of another firm. Everyone was in a celebratory mood, and so Ignis and a number of executives had managed to convince Ardyn to host a company Halloween party. He’d only accepted because Gladio was supposed to have been out of town; therefore Ignis would be his alone to play with. But the insufferable man’s trip was cancelled, and now here he was on the other side of the room playing the part of voyeur.

Ardyn stood, his black and red cape almost brushing the floor. He looked one last time at Ignis and Gladio, as Morticia and Gomez Addams, before paying his tab with the full intention of calling his driver to take him home.

When Ardyn looked up, however, he spotted a giggling Ignis pulling Gladio towards the bank of elevators leading to the upper floors. He counted out five minutes, and then followed them.

Stepping off the elevator, Ardyn was greeted by the sounds of pleasure.  Throaty moans, grunting, and the telltale slap of flesh on flesh.

Ardyn rounded the corner and took in the sight of Ignis sprawled over his desk; Gladio was fucking him from behind, hunched over Ignis' back, large hands palm down on the desk beside Ignis' head. They were completely engrossed in one another, and didn’t notice him at first.

"My, my, Ignis. Christening your desk with a new man?" He smiled and approached them.

Gladio slowed and straightened, but didn't stop thrusting his hips. His hands were tangled in the bunched up fabric of Ignis' dress hiked up around his waist. One finger hooked into the little black thong Ignis was wearing, pulling it to the side.

"S-sir! Hnm...oh God, Gladio!" Ignis was panting, mouth open. "Hng-harder, darling!"

A wicked grin spread across Gladio’s handsome face, and he started pounding Ignis' ass at his request. Ignis' knuckles turned white from gripping the far edge of his desk.

Ardyn sidled up to the edge, and ran his fingers through Ignis' sex-mussed pompadour.  His crotch was right in Ignis' face, and Ignis reached forward to palm Ardyn through his pants.

Ardyn undid his belt and zipper, going commando underneath. He freed his throbbing erection, which bobbed tantalizingly in front of Ignis' face.

Ignis strained forward to take Ardyn into his mouth, and Ardyn pushed in to the hilt. Ignis was second to none at suppressing his gag reflex, well-honed from spending years under Ardyn’s desk.

Ardyn tangled a hand in the tawny hair at the back of Ignis' head, and fucked his mouth with the same vigor that Gladio fucked his ass.

Ignis’ body rocked back and forth across the surface of his desk, taking both of his lover’s at the same time. One of his hands still clutched the desk, and the other was hanging onto the fabric of Ardyn’s trousers.

Gladio was the first to climax, his thick fingers digging into Ignis’ hips through the wadded up dress, his seed spilling into the hastily applied condom. Ardyn wasn’t far behind, and was courteous enough to pull back a bit as he shot his load down Ignis’ throat.

Gladio pulled out, knotted off the condom, and stuck it in his pocket. He briefly considered sneaking into Ardyn’s office and leaving it on his keyboard for Monday morning, but he knew Ignis would be the one to pay the price for that bit of vengeance.

Gladio looked up at Ardyn, and they shared an unspoken agreement. Gladio leaned over Ignis, and pet his sweat-damp hair.

“You were amazing, baby, and now it’s your turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly catching up! Next will be shower/bath.


	21. Bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Gladio take a relaxing bath together. ~~Pure fluff~~. I got called out for calling this fluff. It's actually sultry Egyptian cotton. Enjoy. lol

Ignis loved baths. It was a chance to soak away a long day or week, relieve his muscles from pain, and slip away into quiet contemplation. The only thing better than a bath, was a bath with Gladio. His partner took exceptional care of him, and was definitely more comfortable to lie upon than the hard tub.

The lights were off in their apartment, the bathroom illuminated by the silver moonlight filtering in through the curtains, and the dozen large taper candles that Gladio had lit. There were bundles of fresh lavender from the market in every corner of the room, and a lavender bath bomb fizzed in the bottom of the tub.

The extra cost of having a bathroom with a bathtub large enough to accommodate both of them was worth every gil. This had become their Saturday evening routine, their haven from the outside world. There were no electronics in the bathroom. No cell phones, no television, not even a radio. This was their place of peace and serenity.

They often didn’t even speak aloud, their bodies and movements more than sufficient for communication. They bonded deeply in the quiet, more attuned to one another than at any other time during the day or night.

Ignis stretched back languidly, his arms behind him circled around Gladio’s neck. His head rested on a broad, tattooed shoulder.

Gladio shifted slightly below his partner. The piping hot water soothed both of their achy muscles.  The tub was deep enough that the water covered both of their bodies. He always enjoyed taking the time to touch Ignis, and these long baths usually led to a session of intense, mind-melting sex.

Gladio traced along the grooves of Ignis’ chiseled abs to the points of his hips. There, his fingers trailed down to rub through the downy hair that covered Ignis’ thighs. All of his movements were slow, purposeful.

Gladio reached between Ignis’ legs to tease along the cleft of his rear. One hand held Ignis’ balls up, the other massaged at the tawny-haired man’s perineum. His thumbs moved on to rub over the ridged skin of his testicles, and then he cupped Ignis’ soft cock in his large hand, thumb brushing lovingly over his shaft.

A soft noise of pleasure bubbled up out of Ignis’ chest, and he twirled around in the water until he was chest to chest with Gladio. He wrapped his arms back around Gladio’s neck, and pulled himself up to place a series of lazy kisses on his lips.

Gladio responded with one hand stroking up and down Ignis’ back, and the other rubbing over the crest of his rear.

They stayed like that for several long minutes, their kisses chaste at first, but then Gladio pushed his tongue into Ignis’ mouth, and things escalated from there. This was evidenced by the hardening lengths between them, felt every time one of them shifted their hips.

Ignis finally pulled away and stood in the bath, letting the water cascade down the long lines of his lithe body. He stepped out, and held up a helping hand to Gladio, who gladly accepted. They toweled each other dry, and hand in hand made their way to the bedroom.

Lit candles and bundled lavender created a tranquil atmosphere in their bedroom as well. Sometimes Ignis was on the bottom. Sometimes he was on the top. All that really mattered was that he was with his love, Gladio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two days behind now instead of four! Next prompt is scars! All aboard the angst train, toot toot!


	22. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of game spoilers. Angst. No fluff, no smut. Just angst.

The dawn’s light crested the horizon for the first time in ten years. It meant they had won. It meant they had lost. It meant they had new scars not visible to the eye, and they knew a thing or two about scars.

***

The young Advisor straddled the Shield’s lap and pressed a cotton ball to the cut down the left side of his face. Gladio remained still. It killed him to see Ignis like this. His eyes were red and puffy, his eyelashes damp with tears. Ignis looked sad and small, even younger than his actual years. Gladio didn’t know what to say to take the pain away, but he had to try.

“I’m sorry, Iggy.”

Ignis’ hand halted briefly, but continued to dab ointment along the wound.

“I… I know. This shouldn’t have happened yet. Not here, not in Insomnia.”

“I’m his Shield, Iggy. You’re going to have to expect cuts and bruises. They come with the job.”

Tears welled in Ignis’ eyes again, and he sniffled back a sob.

“I know, darling, I know. I’m not cross with you for performing your duties. I just didn’t think you would end up scarred already.”

“Yeah, but it makes me hotter, right?”

Ignis’ lips quirked into a small smile at Gladio’s attempt at humor, but the smile never reached his sad eyes.

***

Ignis was furiously compounding an elixir with vitamin E cream to apply to the massive wound along Gladio’s chest.

“What were you thinking?! Running off on some hair-brained quest to prove to the world how big your bloody dick is!”

There was just as much heat in Gladio’s voice, his knuckles white where he gripped the chair arms hard enough to keep his ass in place, and out of Ignis’ face.

“I needed to know, Ignis! I needed to know that I have what it takes to Shield Noct!”

Ignis stomped over with the bowl of salve in hand, and shoved Gladio back in the chair.

“Inches, Gladiolus! You were mere inches from death! Better a half-assed Shield than a Gods-damned dead one!”

Despite the fury in his voice, Ignis’ hands were gentle and precise as they applied the ointment to Gladio’s chest.

“Not in the heat of battle it wouldn’t be! If I can’t protect Noct, then I need to know now. You need to know now, that way you can be prepared. It wouldn’t do anyone any good for me to get cut down at some pivotal point in a battle, and Noct to fall right after me. Is that what you would want? No, better to know in advance and prepare for my weakness, or for me to not be there at all.”

There was some sense to what Gladio said, Ignis could grudgingly admit, but it still hurt terribly; the thought of losing him. The fact that Gladio hadn’t told him where he was going, after all the years they had been together. Ignis was about to say as much when Gladio started speaking once more.

“He said something else, Iggy, Gilgamesh did. He deemed me worthy. Worthy to be the Shield of the Last King of Lucis.”

Ignis gasped.

***

Gladio cradled Ignis in his arms. They were safe in a bed at the Leville, one room down from Noctis’. His eyes burned, his chest was tight, he could barely breathe.

Mercifully, Ignis was unconscious thanks to a concoction of pain killers and sedatives the doctors had prescribed.

Gladio wept openly over his partner’s form. He mumbled an endless string of apologies. He rocked, and he cooed, and he kissed all the areas of intact skin on Ignis’ face. His wounds were open to air. Terrible wounds where the skin had been rent from his face.

Ignis shifted in his arms, and a sheen of sweat broke out across his brow. He grimaced and moaned, clearly in pain.

“Gladio?” He barely rasped out.

“Shh, I’m here, baby, I’m here. Don’t talk, just rest.”

Ignis hissed in pain, the sweat on his forehead sliding down into the large wound surrounding his eye.

“I’ve got you, baby. I’ve got you.”

Gladio reached for the alcohol swab and syringe on the night stand. It was time for another shot.

Once Ignis was resting again, Gladio slid out from beneath him. He’d barely been holding back the sob that was building in his chest.

He collapsed onto the floor, his large body curling into a fetal position as he was wracked by wave after wave of sorrow, grief, anger, and despair.

***

Ignis had wilted in the sun, but Gladio caught him before he could hit the cement. He lowered them to the ground together, and pulled Ignis into his arms. Ignis couldn’t see the sunrise, but he could feel the warmth of it on his skin. He knew what the sun’s return meant, what it had cost. Their King, their liege, their Noctis.

A keening wail poured from Ignis’ open mouth, his face wet with tears. The sound was unlike anything Gladio had ever heard before, and never would again. It cut him to his core. He rocked Ignis in his lap, stroked his hair, and kissed his face. He whispered a thousand platitudes, and a thousand confessions of love to no avail. But he persisted.

“I love you, Ignis. I’ve got you.”

 

Some wounds healed nicely, leaving thin scars barely visible to the naked eye. Others healed gnarly, thick, and rope-like, but healed all the same. Others, well, other wounds never healed at all. Mal-formed scars that broke open and wept anew with the slightest prodding.

Gladio knew they had new scars to bear, scars that would never completely heal. Scars that would break open and bleed at the smallest provocation. Like all those times before, they would take care of each other.

Tomorrow would bring another new dawn, and with it would come hope, even though they continued to bleed in places that no one could see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next drabble is corset, and after writing this we're going to slip back into some fluffy egyptian cotton.


	23. Corset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A snapshot of Gladio and Ignis once they're alone after their wedding in Insomnia.

Gladio smiled at his husband. Husband. He still couldn’t believe it. They’d done it. They’d tied the knot. He toed off his dress shoes, and sat on the bed.

Ignis slipped off the white jacket, and hung it up in the closet beside Gladio’s dark grey one. Ignis was a vision in his suit, all white with opalescent accents. He gleamed like a pearl.

Gladio pat the bed beside him, and Ignis sat.

“Ready to breathe again, baby?”

“It’s not been too bothersome, how about you, darling?”

They were in matching suits, both in full corseted vests. There was grey accent stitching on Ignis’ corset, and grey laces up the back. Gladio’s was accented in white.

“I feel pretty restrained, I’m ready to get out of this thing.”

Ignis removed his shoes and sat them by the dresser before climbing onto the bed. He kneeled behind Gladio, and draped himself over his husband’s shoulders.

“You took my breath away at the altar; I’m almost loathe to undress you. I want today to last forever, Gladiolus.”

Ignis kissed the back of Gladio’s ear and then his cheek. Gladio tilted his head into the kiss and placed his hand over the one Ignis had lying against his chest.

“Are you trying to make me cry again?”

Gladio had unashamedly wept during Ignis’ vows, his heart overflowing with love and touched by Ignis’ words.

Ignis kissed Gladio’s cheek again, and up by the corner of his eye.

“Not as such, love.”

Ignis pulled back, hands rubbing back over the tops of Gladio’s shoulders, and down the laces of his corset. He untucked the lace ends and slowly loosened them. Ignis swung around and straddled Gladio’s thighs so he could undo the fasteners on the front.

As soon as the vest was undone, Gladio breathed a huge sigh of relief, and winced.

“Shit, my sides ache now that the pressure’s off.”

“It will quickly fade, but I shall distract you in the meantime.”

Ignis lifted up onto his knees, wrapped his arms around Gladio’s neck, threaded his fingers in his hair, and kissed him like it was their first time. Soft, timid, longing.

Gladio responded with enthusiasm, sore ribs forgotten. His powerful arms circled around Ignis’ waist. His husband’s waist. Ignis’ waist. His husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm seriously running out of steam you guys. Thanks for all of you who keep reading these drabbles/mini/not so mini stories. I have really, really enjoyed writing them. Gladnis will be my OTP forever and ever. I am going to finish Kinktober, hopefully by the 31st. Time to play catch up this weekend! ^_^ Next up, find out what Noctis and Prompto were doing during Chpter 3, public sex! Kinda writing it for Prompto's birthday, plus I think people were curious. Plus it fits the the voyeur prompt! :D


	24. Voyeurism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find out what Noctis and Prompto were doing while Gladio and Ignis were getting it on at the Assassin's Festival. Companion piece to Chapter 3, Public Sex.

Noctis watched nervously as Prompto hopped off the end of the beam. He was worried that Ignis had seen them crossing in the dark. Prompto ran over to high five him after their success.

“Hey Prom, do you think they saw us?”

“No way, dude, Iggy would have been yelling at us by now. Besides, they hurried off somewhere together.”

Noctis scrunched his face up and looked at Prompto. “Where were they going?”

Prompto spread his hands and shrugged. “I dunno.”

“Well, which way did they go?” He was curious about what his Shield and Adviser were up to.

“They headed towards the power plant.”

“Let’s follow them.”

Noctis didn’t wait for Prompto, just took off across the rooftops.

“Hey Noct, wait up!”

Prompto chased after the rapidly shrinking form of his friend.

Noctis hopped from rooftop to rooftop, Prompto trailing behind, and finally spotted Gladio tugging Ignis down the main road to the Exineris power plant. He slowed down, keeping pace with them from above and allowing Prompto to catch up.

Turning his head to the side as Prompto approached, Noctis lifted a finger to his mouth in a gesture of silence, and pointed below. Prompto nodded and they quietly followed the Prince’s Shield and Adviser until they stopped at the end of a narrow alley.

They didn’t have a great view; Gladio was so large that his frame blocked most of Ignis out. Noctis could catch a glimpse of Ignis’ tawny spiked up hair every now and then.

Prompto laid a hand on Noctis’ forearm, and whispered, “What’re they doing?”

Noctis looked at Prompto like he’d just been asked the dumbest question in the world. The corner of his mouth perked into a half grin, and he whispered back, “Just watch.”

It quickly became evident what their two older friends were up to when Gladio slipped his hands into Ignis’ pants, and the Adviser’s moans could be heard from the rooftop.

“Fuuuck,” Noctis breathed out quietly.

“Uhh, Noct, I think we’ve seen enough. Let’s give them some privacy.”

“No way, I wanna see how far they’ll take it.”

“Gross, dude. I do not want to know what happens next.”

Prompto sat down with his back to the wall, but Noctis still peered over the edge beside him.

“They’re going to fucking do it,” Noctis hissed as he watched Ignis splay himself over a cement column.

Prompto didn’t need to see to know what was going on. He could hear Ignis’ growing pleasure. He closed his eyes and groaned, then slapped his hands around his ears.

Noctis snorted, Prompto might be a prude, but it wasn’t everyday a guy had a bird’s eye view of his most trusted retainers fucking. And they were no doubt going to fuck. He slipped his hands down into his pants as he watched Gladio change his stance. The large man spread his legs and hunched down, and Noctis knew he was lining up to penetrate Ignis.

Unfortunately for Prompto, he removed his hands from his ears just in time to hear Ignis cry out _‘Gods, yes, Gladio. Give me more!’_.

“Shit, dude, this is so wrong!” Prompto groaned.

“Then go back to the Leville if you don’t want to stay.” Noctis was annoyed, but turned his attention back to the scene below. “Gods damn, Gladio…”

Gladio was fucking Ignis hard and fast, the muffled noises of their bodies coming together reaching Noctis’ ears. His body flushed from head to toe, a thrilling rush coursed through his veins. He palmed himself through his underwear. He wanted to do more, but it would be awkward with Prompto right beside him. It was okay, he’d fuck his fist in the shower tonight while thinking back on this scene.

It wasn’t long before a cry from Ignis signaled his release. Noctis made a choked sound as blood rushed to his cock. Gladio had suddenly stopped when Noctis heard it too, a voice down the street. He wasn’t worried about being seen. His jet black hair was well hidden in the night.

The voice finally drifted away, and Noct’s eyes were glued to the two men below. Gladio pulled Ignis straight, and growled at him about almost getting caught. Each word caused another pulse of blood to go straight to Noctis’ dick. He needed relief as soon as possible. Gladio’s thrusts stilled, and Noctis knew the show was over.

He nudged Prompto with his foot. The blonde took his hands back off his ears, and looked up.

“C’mon, let’s beat them back to the hotel.” Noctis didn’t tell Prompto it was because he had a date with his hand in the shower.

Prompto hopped up, happy to get out of there. He whined when he realized he was going to be stuck in the same room with the other two men tonight.

“I’m never going to be able to look at either of them in the face ever again.”

Noctis just grinned and punched his friend in the shoulder, taking off across the rooftop his step was even more hurried than before.


	25. Smiles and Laughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladio and Ignis attend a party, but don’t get to spend much time together.

Gladio smiled as he watched Ignis from across the room. His boyfriend was tittering politely at some joke the Altissian ambassador had made.

He lifted the champagne flute to his lips and took a sip, his heart light as he watched Ignis in his element, ever the portrait of poise and grace.

Gladio let out a soft sigh when someone intruded on his reverie.

“Son, have you heard a word I just said?!”

“Huh? Sorry, Dad. I was lost for a minute.” His face softened as another smile turned up his lips. Ignis was laughing again.

“Gladiolus!” Clarus snapped. “What in the Astrals names...” His voice trailed off and softened as he followed Gladio’s gaze to Ignis.

“Go to him, son.”

Gladio looked over at Clarus, and shook his head.

“He’s busy, Dad. Look at him. He’s over there impressing the Altissians with his charm and his wit. He has more important things to do at these events than be fawned over by me.”

Clarus snorted, and smiled affectionately at his son.

“Is that so? Well, maybe you should look again.”

Gladio looked back towards Ignis, and saw that he was bowing to the Citadel’s esteemed guests.

“Maybe the two of you will finally dance together for once.”

Gladio barely heard his father for Ignis finally stood tall and looked right at Gladio. Ignis’ smile was so bright that Gladio was sure the room was brighter for it.

Ignis slowly made his way across the room to Gladio, frequently turning away those who wanted him to stop and chat. Gladio was sure that one older lady had asked Ignis to dance.

“My Lord Shield,” Ignis offered a polite nod when he reached the two men.

“Good evening to you, Ignis.” Clarus’ smile was genuine and warm. “I think his Majesty is in need of rescuing. If you boys will excuse me.”

Clarus hurried off, though Gladio suspected it was to give them some time alone.

Gladio turned to Ignis, his smile brightening.

“Hey, handsome.”

“Good evening, Gladiolus.”

Ignis finished the champagne from the flute he had carried over, and placed it on the tray of a waiter who walked by.

“Hurry and finish your drink, darling, I want to dance.”

Gladio spluttered. They never danced together at these functions. While their relationship was no secret, they didn’t flaunt it. They were both usually expected to dance with and entertain foreign dignitaries, and so he was surprised by Ignis’ statement.

Ignis only laughed in response, the sound like music to Gladio’s heart. Gladio knocked back the last of his champagne, and chased down a waiter to give his glass to.

When Gladio returned, Ignis was being accosted by an Altissian man. Ignis had taken an aggressive stance, standing tall with a dark look in his eyes. His response was as polite as ever, if terse.

“No thank you, I will not be dancing with anyone but my partner this evening.”

“Oh yeah? The ambassador said you were here to make sure we had a good time. Where’s this partner of yours then, hm?”

Gladio artfully inserted himself into the space between the two men, forcing both Ignis and the Altissian to step back.

“Sorry I took so long, Iggy.”

Gladio didn’t even acknowledge the other man’s presence, simply took Ignis by the hand and led him to the dance floor. He pulled Ignis close, arms circling around his waist for a slow dance despite the lively tune that the string quartet was playing.

“That was unnecessary, Gladiolus, but thank you.”

Ignis slipped his arms around Gladio’s neck and smiled. For once he didn’t give a damn about who watched them, or what they said. He only had eyes for Gladio.


End file.
